


Run Away

by kidultyestoday



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fanfiction, GOT7 - Freeform, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Only mentions of noncon, Runaway, Texting, Threesome - M/M/M, chatroom, there’s only really the aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 16,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidultyestoday/pseuds/kidultyestoday
Summary: All Jackson wanted was some internet friends.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is also posted on Wattpad under the same username if prefer to read on there!!This story is a huge joke. Please do NOT take anything seriously.This story is not only chatroom chapters, as the story goes on there will be some scenes that are not chatroom styled.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you prefer to read on wattpad i have this posted on there under the same username!!

**Jackson has created a group chat**

**Jackson added Jaebum, Yugyeom, Mark, Bambam, Jinyoung, and Youngjae to the group chat**

Jackson -  
heyooooooo

Bambam -  
what is this

Jinyoung -  
why am i here

Mark -  
^ what he said

Youngjae -  
hello everyone :)

Jaebum -  
^ cute

Jaebum -  
but what's this

Yugyeom -  
hi i guess??

Jackson -  
well you see

Jackson -  
imma lonely bitch

Jackson -  
and i need friends

Jackson -  
so i made this

Jackson -  
bc once again i need friends

Jackson -  
and y'all seem chill

Jackson -  
so let's be internet besties

Jinyoung -  
hmm

Jinyoung -  
no

**Jinyoung has left the group chat**

**Jaebum has added Jinyoung to the group chat**

Jaebum -  
bro give him a chance

Jinyoung -  
fine

Bambam -  
damn salty

Yugyeom -  
AHAHHAHHA

Jinyoung -  
shut up assholes

Youngjae -  
heyyy lets be nice

Mark -  
is that an angel

Youngjae -  
huh?

Jaebum -  
i think it's glowing

Youngjae -  
i'm confused :(

Jackson -  
WAHHH SO CUTE

Youngjae -  
me?

Youngjae -  
hah no.

Jaebum -  
shush sunshine

Jackson -  
DONT SAY THATTTT

Jackson -  
I BET YOURE BEAUTIFUL

Youngjae -  
ehhhh not really

Youngjae -  
but you all are probably very handsome

Jackson -  
damn right i am

Jinyoung -  
big ego much

Jackson -  
why ofc

Bambam -  
it's called confidence sweetheart

Yugyeom -  
and that's on what

Bambam -  
and that's on PERIODT

Yugyeom -  
i think i just found my soulmate

Bambam -  
i think i just found my soulmate

Jackson -  
that's creepy

Bambam -  
WOAH TELEPATHIC

Yugyeom -  
WOAHHHHHH

Jaebum -  
what's periodt?

Yugyeom -  
boomer

Bambam -  
boomer

Mark -  
wtf they did it again

Jinyoung -  
weirdos

Youngjae -  
woahhh that's cool

Youngjae -  
kinda spooky tho

Jackson -  
we should introduce ourselves

Jinyoung -  
woah it's a good idea

Jinyoung -  
spooky

Jackson -  
HEYYYY

Yugyeom -  
ha get roasted

Bambam -  
toasted

Mark -  
yeah let's introduce ourselves

Mark -  
let's do age, name, height, and where we live

Jaebum -  
why height

Mark -  
idk just go w it

Youngjae -  
you guys aren't stalkers right??

Youngjae -  
i don't wanna tell y'all where i live if y'all are gonna kidnap me or something

Mark -  
oh uhhh true

Jinyoung -  
let's just say like the city or whatever

Jinyoung -  
nothing too specific

Youngjae -  
oh okie

Jackson -  
WAIT SEND A PIC OF YALLS FACES TOO

Bambam -  
"y'all" are you from texas or something

Jackson -  
what no

Mark -  
why do we have to send our face

Youngjae -  
yeah none of you guys are creepy old men or anything right

Jackson -  
i just wanna know what my new besties look like

Bambam -  
ok fair

Jinyoung -  
so who's going first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the first chapter!!


	2. 2

Jinyoung -   
so who's going first?

Mark -   
i say jackson does

Jackson -   
what why meeeee

Mark -   
bc you made the gc

Jaebum -   
that's fair

Yugyeom -   
and then Jackson can choose who goes next and so on

Bambam -   
^ good idea 

Jinyoung -   
you actually used your brain???

Jinyoung -   
you guys it's a miracle

Youngjae -   
jinyoung be niceeee

Jinyoung -   
fine

Jinyoung -   
just because you asked

Youngjae -   
yay :)

Mark -   
jackson my man hurry up

Jackson -   
ok wait i'm trying to find a good picture

Jackson -   
ok my name is jackson wang i'm 26 years old i'm 5'9" i live in hong kong and here's me~

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Youngjae -   
woah you're so handsome hyung

Mark -   
wow you were not wrong earlier

Bambam -   
CHEEK. BONES. 

Yugyeom -   
woah you're eyes look so pretty

Jinyoung -   
nice jackson 

Jaebum -   
looking good bro

Jaebum -   
wait how do you know korean if you are from china 

Jackson -   
i lived in korea for two years but i moved back to china

Jaebum -   
ohhhh

Jinyoung -   
wait why didn't you make a gc with people who speak chinese then

Jackson -   
i don't want to forget my korean

Bambam -   
jackson hyung be a good student

Jackson -   
HA no. 

Youngjae -   
jackson hyung who do you choose to go next??

Jackson -   
mark 

Mark -   
what why meeee

Jackson -   
bc you are the reason i had to go first

Mark -   
fineeeee

Mark -   
my name is mark tuan i'm turning 27 in september i live in LA i'm also 5'9" and here's me

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Jackson -   
WOW HYUNG YOURE SO HANDSOME

Youngjae -   
i love you're hair hyung~

Bambam -   
MARK HYUNG YOURE SO CUTE

Jinyoung -   
very handsome hyung 

Jaebum -   
woah you live in LA

Yugyeom -   
you're a foreigner like jackson hyung then?

Mark -   
yeah i've never been to korea but my parents taught me korean

Jackson -   
AYEEEE ANOTHER FOREINER

Mark -   
AYEEE

Mark -   
wait

Mark -   
everyone called me hyung

Mark -   
am i the oldest 

Mark -   
noooooo

Youngjae -   
awww it's okay hyung 

Bambam -   
AHAHAH OLD MAN

Mark -   
just for that you're going next bam

Bambam -   
nooooo

Bambam -   
i take it back

Bambam -   
i'm sorry hyungggg

Bambam -   
i love youuuu

Mark -   
too bad your turn

Jinyoung -   
AHAHAHAH

Yugyeom -   
damn mark be an LA gangster 

Jackson -   
bam hurry uppppp

Bambam -   
don't rush me. 

Yugyeom -   
SAVAGEEEEEE

Jaebum -   
no

Yugyeom -   
what'd i do

Bambam -   
ok my full name is kunpimook bhuwakul i'm from thailand i'm turning 23 in may and i am 5'10"

Bambam -   
oh and here's me

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Jackson -   
AYEEE ANOTHER FOREIGNER

Mark -   
AYEEEEE

Bambam -   
FOREIGNERS UNITE

Youngjae -   
i love your glasses hyung

Yugyeom -   
wahhh my soulmate is so handsome

Jaebum -   
very handsome bam

Jinyoung -   
damn another foreigner 

Bambam -   
thank you all!! 

Bambam -   
except you jinyoung 

Bambam -   
you're a meanie

Jinyoung -   
rude 

Mark -   
is anyone else a foreigner

Jaebum -   
no

Yugyeom -   
nuh uh

Jinyoung -   
no

Youngjae -   
nope!!

Jackson -   
we need a name for the foreigner squad 

Mark -   
i got it

Bambam -   
what is it

Mark -   
amerithaikong

Mark -   
you cannot say that isn't a great name

Jackson -   
YES MARK YES

Bambam -   
i- i'm in tears

Bambam -  
it's beautiful

Jinyoung -   
what even

Jaebum -  
wow just wow

Youngjae -   
that's a great name hyung

Jackson -   
don't underestimate the power of amerithaikong 

Jinyoung -   
ok back on topic 

Jinyoung -   
who's going next 

Bambam -   
i choose my soulmate ofc

Yugyeom -   
gee thanks bam

Bambam -   
you're very welcome

Yugyeom -   
my name is kim yugyeom i turn 23 in november i'm 6'0" i live in seoul and here's me

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Bambam -   
WAHHHH LOOK AT MY SOULMATE

Bambam -   
HOTTIE

Youngjae -   
you're so handsome yugs

Jaebum -   
i love the ear ring

Jinyoung -   
not to bad yugyeom 

Mark -   
you're very good looking yugs

Jackson -   
you're so tall not fair

Yugyeom -   
ahahah thank you everyone 

Yugyeom -   
i choose jaebum to go next

Jaebum -   
ahhhh why

Yugyeom -   
idk

Jaebum -   
my names im jaebum i'm 26 years old i live in seoul and i'm 5'10" 

Jaebum -   
here's my pic

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Youngjae -   
HYUNG YOURE SO HANDSOME

Bambam -   
woah i love your eye moles

Jackson -   
i have a very handsome hyung

Mark -   
i love your style 

Yugyeom -   
nice hyunggggg

Jinyoung -   
very good looking hyung

Jaebum -   
ahaha thank you everyone 

Jaebum -   
jinyoung you go next 

Jinyoung -   
what why me

Jinyoung -   
why not the sunshine

Jaebum -   
bc i'd feel bad choosing him

Youngjae -   
hehe thank you hyung

Jinyoung -   
softie 

Jackson -   
AHAHHAHA

Bambam -   
he ain't wrong tho-

Jaebum -   
HEY

Jinyoung -   
let's get this over with 

Jinyoung -   
my names park jinyoung no not the famous one i'm turning 26 in september i'm 5'10" and i live in seoul here's me ig

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Youngjae -   
WOAH HYUNG

Bambam -   
woah i didn't expect you to be this attractive 

Jackson -   
^ same

Mark -   
you can be an actor wow

Yugyeom -   
YOUR LIPS HYUNG WAAA

Jaebum -   
wow

Jinyoung -   
ahhh thank you

Mark -  
i'm serious be an actor

Jinyoung -  
i don't think i could handle that ahaha

Youngjae -   
i guess i'm last then

Bambam -   
you go youngjae 

Yugyeom -   
wait i just realized something 

Bambam -   
what

Yugyeom -  
youngjaes name is a mix of jaebums and jinyoungs

Jackson -   
woah that's cool

Youngjae -  
aww that's cute

Youngjae -   
we can be name buddies :)

Mark -   
you guys better be his name buddies or else

Jaebum -   
i would love to be your name buddy youngjae

Jinyoung -   
me too

Youngjae -   
YAYYYYY

Youngjae -   
ok i'll go now

Youngjae -   
my name's choi youngjae i'm 5'10" i live in seoul and i turn 24 in september

Bambam -   
no way sunshine's older than us yugs

Yugyeom -   
what no fair

Jinyoung -   
AHAHAH losers

Youngjae -   
hyung be niceee

Jackson -   
youngjae you never sent a picture :(

Mark -   
oh yeah i didn't realize

Jaebum -   
why didn't you sunshine

Youngjae -   
i don't wanna

Mark -   
huh why?

Youngjae -   
bc i'm ugly and you are all so handsome and i don't wanna be the ugly one of the group so it's better if you don't see me and so you can't make fun of me

Jinyoung -   
youngjae i'm sure you're very handsome

Yugyeom -   
hyung it's okay we would never make fun of you

Bambam -   
yugs is right youngjae we'd never make fun of you

Mark -   
yeah you're so kind to us even though we met today

Jackson -   
you keep jinyoung in line and are so adorable

Jaebum -   
there's nothing to worry about youngjae we would never do anything to harm you in any way

Jaebum -   
and if you really just don't feel comfortable showing your face then it's okay we understand

Youngjae -   
...

Youngjae -   
ok i'll do it

Mark -   
if you don't want to we don't want to force you 

Jackson -   
mark and jaebum are right we're not forcing you to do anything 

Youngjae -   
no it's ok i want to

Jinyoung -   
only if you're sure

Youngjae -   
i am

Youngjae -   
ok here's me :)

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Jaebum -   
YOUNGJAE YOURE ADORABLE

Yugyeom -   
HYUNG YOURE SO CUTE

Jinyoung -   
very handsome youngjae 

Mark -   
YOURE SO CUTE I- AKSIDJAKKESJJ

Jackson -   
AWWWWW YOUNGJAEEEEEEE

Bambam -   
YOURE SO HANDSOME WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT

Youngjae -   
thank you guys so much :)

Youngjae -   
i'm very happy rn hehe

Jaebum -   
the literal sun. 

Jaebum -   
we're talking to the literal sun. 

Bambam -   
preech

Yugyeom -   
preech

Jackson -   
THEY DID IT AGAIN

Jackson -   
AHHHHHHH

Mark -   
that's literally so creepy wtf

Bambam -   
i told you guys were soulmates

Yugyeom -   
it's destiny 

Jaebum -   
i'm so sorry but i have to go to work you guys :(

Jinyoung -   
me too

Youngjae -   
same!!

Yugyeom -   
woah me too

Mark -   
you guys are all in the same time zone stupids

Jaebum -   
oh yeah

Mark -   
well i would probably sleep

Bambam -   
same

Jackson -   
me too

Youngjae -   
YOU GUYS NEED TO SLEEP >:(

Mark -   
i willllllll

Bambam -   
i don't wanna 

Jackson -   
me neither 

Jinyoung -   
go to sleep you fools 

Bambam -   
yes father

Jackson -   
yes sir

Youngjae -   
bye you guyssss

Yugyeom -   
byeeeee

Mark -   
see y'all 

Jaebum -   
goodbyeeee

Jinyoung -   
bye

Bambam -   
so dry jinyoung 

Bambam -   
byeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!!


	3. 3

Jaebum -   
i hate work

Jaebum -   
like why is it nessecary 

Jaebum -   
nescesary 

Jaebum -   
how tf do you spell necescary 

Jinyoung -   
necessary dumbass

Jaebum -   
oh

Jaebum -   
well shit

Youngjae -   
bummie you need to work so you get money

Youngjae -   
so then you don't become poor

Youngjae -   
and if you become poor you'll have to live on the streets

Youngjae -  
and if you live on the streets you will be dirty 

Youngjae -   
and if you become dirty no one will go near you

Youngjae -   
and if no one goes near you you will be lonely 

Youngjae -   
except us because we love you

Jaebum -   
thank you i guess?

Youngjae -   
you're very welcome 

Mark -   
shouldn't you guys be at work

Yugyeom -   
fuck work my man

Mark -   
i ain't your man

Mark -   
that's bam

Bambam -  
i've been summoned

Jackson -   
collect your soulmate

Bambam -   
i don't control him

Bambam -   
we have a perfectly healthy relationship

Jinyoung -   
y'all dating or somethin

Yugyeom -   
you never know baby ;)

Jackson -   
GASP

Mark -   
on a side note

Mark -   
i'm at my sisters house and she has a hamster

Mark -   
it's like three am

Mark -   
and it's running on the squeaky fucking wheel

Mark -   
so now i can't go to sleep

Mark -   
i think her hamster is nocturnal or something

Jinyoung -   
oh my god

Bambam -   
wowwww hyung

Jackson -  
mark i-

Jaebum -   
my dude no

Youngjae -   
oh markie 

Yugyeom -   
brooooooooo someone tell him

Bambam -   
not it

Jackson -  
me neither

Youngjae -   
i'd rather not

Mark -   
what's wrong

Mark -   
i don't get it

Jinyoung -   
imma tell him

Mark -   
tell me what

Jaebum -   
my god he's clueless

Mark -   
TELL ME WHAT

Jinyoung -   
all hamsters are nocturnal hyung

Yugyeom -   
AHAHAHHAH

Mark -   
...

Mark -   
what

Jackson -   
BIGGGGG RIPS

Mark -   
my whole life's been a lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the third chapter!!


	4. 4

Jinyoung -   
i have tea

Mark -   
jinyoung started a convo didn't see that coming

Jinyoung -   
bitch

Bambam -   
SPILLLLLL

Youngjae -   
what's up jinyoung 

Jinyoung -   
ya know how tuna said i should be an actor

Jaebum -   
who tf is tuna

Mark -   
me

Yugyeom -   
what why

Mark -  
my last name is tuan

Mark -  
it's kinda like tuna ig

Jackson -   
i love how he knew it was him

Mark -   
i've been called it before

Youngjae -   
awww markie

Jinyoung -   
anyways

Jinyoung -   
i got scouted by an agency for modeling

Jinyoung -   
and i said i would think abt it

Jinyoung -   
but idk if i want to

Mark -   
BROOOO GO FOR IT

Bambam -   
GO FOR IT HYUNG

Jaebum -   
if you want to then definitely go for it

Youngjae -   
do it hyung!!

Youngjae -   
it's an amazing opportunity!!

Yugyeom -   
YES HANDSOME HYUNG 

Jackson -   
try new things hyung and go for it

Jinyoung -   
but like i haven't ever done it before and imma make a fool out of myself

Youngjae -   
everyone has their first time for everything hyung

Jaebum -   
and if you want you can bring one of us koreans with you LMAOOO

Jackson -   
i say go for it hyung it's such a good opportunity for you

Jinyoung -   
ok i'll do it

Jackson -   
YAYAYYAYAAY

Yugyeom -   
congrats hyung!!

Mark -   
YASSS HYUNG

Bambam -   
LMAO THATS SO GAYYYY

Jackson -   
excuse you?!

Mark -   
what's wrong

Jaebum -   
why you mad jackson 

Jackson -   
what's that supposed to mean bam

Bambam -   
what's what supposed to mean

Jackson -   
"that's so gay" like wtf is wrong with you

Bambam -   
my broski

Bambam -   
i be gay

Jackson -   
oh

Jackson -   
i too be gay

Jinyoung -  
huh

Youngjae -   
what just happened

Bambam -   
like i said

Bambam -   
i be gay

Jackson -   
and as i said

Jackson -   
i too be gay

Mark -   
i three be gay

Bambam -   
ayeeee foreigners unite

Jaebum -   
yooo me too

Jackson -   
AYE JAEBUMMMMMM

Youngjae -   
i'm pan :)

Bambam -   
YES YOUNGJAE YES

Yugyeom -   
i'm bi

Youngjae -  
yayyyyy yugs

Jinyoung -  
shit

Jackson -   
what's wrong

Bambam -  
oh no

Mark -  
jinyoung are you homophobic??

Youngjae -   
youngie?? is it true??

Jinyoung -   
WHAT

Jinyoung -   
OH GOD NO

Jinyoung -   
IM GAY LMAOOOOO

Yugyeom -   
oh thank god

Jaebum -   
we all be homos then

Bambam -   
scoreeeeeeeeee

Mark -   
wait then why'd you say shit

Jinyoung -   
i didn't think abt how it would affect the modeling

Jinyoung -   
like would it work out if they find out??

Jinyoung -   
oh no

Jinyoung -   
i'm not doing it nvm

Youngjae -   
nooooo youngie

Jaebum -   
you should still go for it

Jackson -   
it's not like you have to tell them

Jinyoung -   
yeah if you guys are right

Jinyoung -   
i mean if they're gonna fire me just bc i'm gay then i don't wanna make them money

Mark -   
LMAOOO YES JINYOUNG 

Bambam -   
we got your back hyung

Jaebum -   
yeah even if you're salty at times

Yugyeom -   
and a meanie

Jackson -  
we love you and we got your back

Jinyoung -   
awww thank you guys

Jinyoung -   
that means a lot to me

Youngjae -   
AWWWW YOUNGIEEEEEEE

Bambam -   
this doesn't have to do with anything

Bambam -   
but does anyone else think that laying eggs is a weird concept

Jinyoung -   
nope bye

Mark -  
see ya

Yugyeom -   
no. 

Youngjae -   
uhhhh bye?

Jackson -   
what even?? no. 

Jaebum -   
bye

Bambam -   
guysssssssssss

Bambam -   
ugh fine ignore me

Bambam -   
bye bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the fourth chapter!!


	5. 5

Yugyeom -   
so we all have jobs right

Jaebum -   
yeah

Yugyeom -  
i'm kinda curious what everyone does

Jackson -   
yugs be nosy

Yugyeom -   
i'm kinda curious too

Bambam -   
ok so who's going first

Youngjae -  
let's go age order youngest to oldest

Yugyeom -   
not fair

Mark -   
you were the one that suggested it

Yugyeom -   
oh yeah

Yugyeom -   
well i work at an orphanage

Youngjae -   
awww that's so cuteeeeee

Jaebum -   
what do you do there yugs

Yugyeom -   
i take care of the kids, cook, host adoption fairs all that stuff

Bambam -   
do you own the place

Yugyeom -   
no i don't i'm just an employee 

Jackson -   
it seems like you do a lot though

Jinyoung -  
yeah jackson's right

Yugyeom -   
eh whatever i'm used to it

Yugyeom -  
i love being around kids so it's great

Mark -   
bam it's your turn

Bambam -   
i work at a dance studio

Youngjae -   
do you get to teach little kids??

Bambam -   
i teach ages 8-15

Bambam -   
it's interesting to say the least

Jackson -   
i could never deal with kids

Jackson -  
nuh uh

Yugyeom -   
i can see jackson fighting them

Mark -   
picking a fight with five year olds

Jackson -   
HEY IM NOT THAT BAD OK?

Jaebum -   
sure you aren't

Jackson -  
meanies

Jinyoung -  
youngjae what do you do??

Youngjae -   
i work at a nursing home

Bambam -  
AWWW THATS SO CUTE

Jaebum -   
youngjae really is an angel

Mark -   
what do you do there??

Youngjae -   
it's a mix of things

Youngjae -  
i mainly take care of the seniors but sometimes i cook and clean 

Youngjae -   
basically i just keep them company

Jinyoung -   
cute

Yugyeom -   
jinyoung's in loveeeeee

Jinyoung -   
what no

Bambam -   
sureeee hyung

Youngjae -   
??

Mark -   
jinyoung what do you do

Mark -   
besides the modeling thing

Jinyoung -   
i'm a surgeon 

Jaebum -   
woah smart hyung

Yugyeom -  
imagine being smart

Bambam -   
could never be me

Jackson -   
mood

Mark -   
how are you going to manage that with the modeling

Jinyoung -   
the agency said they would plan shoots around my working hours so it worked out great

Youngjae -   
awww i'm so happy for you hyung 

Jaebum -   
that's such a great deal 

Jinyoung -  
yeah i got lucky they were so flexible with it

Bambam -   
jackson what do you do

Jackson -   
i'm a firefighter

Youngjae -   
JACKS THATS DANGEROUS

Mark -   
damn you must be ripped then

Jackson -   
i meannnn you're not wrong ;)

Jinyoung -   
MARK JACKSON NO

Bambam -   
MARK JACKSON YES

Jaebum -   
are you safe jacks??

Jackson -   
yeah i've never gotten hurt besides a sprained ankle during training

Yugyeom -   
clumsy fool

Youngjae -   
please stay safe jackson :( 

Jackson -   
i will jae don't worry

Yugyeom -   
jaebum hyung what do you do

Jaebum -   
i work as a manager 

Jinyoung -   
manager for what 

Bambam -   
yeah hyung be specific

Jaebum -   
just some small company

Yugyeom -   
youngjae ask him would ya

Youngjae -   
huh why me

Jackson -   
bc he doesn't say no to you

Jaebum -   
THATS NOT TRUE

Jinyoung -  
yes it is

Mark -   
sure jaebum 

Jaebum -   
GUYS I DO NOT

Bambam -   
prove it

Jaebum -   
fine. 

Yugyeom -   
youngjae be a dear and ask jaebum where he works

Youngjae -   
but why :(

Youngjae -   
if he doesn't want to tell us then i don't wanna force him 

Jackson -   
it's for research purposes 

Youngjae -   
what research??

Mark -   
please just ask him youngjae 

Youngjae -   
fine but i don't like it

Youngjae -   
bummie can you please tell us where you manage at we all realllllllly wanna know :((

Jaebum -   
...

Jinyoung -   
good luck bro not even i could say no to that

Jackson -   
me neither good luck hyung 

Bambam -  
hehehe he's screwed

Mark -  
why was that so cute??

Youngjae -   
i'm still confused

Yugyeom -   
he's failing

Jaebum -   
you guys set me up for failure

Jaebum -   
not cool

Jaebum -   
i'm a manager for an idol group

Yugyeom -   
WHATTTTT

Bambam -   
OMG WHAT GROUP

Jackson -   
HYUNG THATS SO COOL

Jaebum -   
they haven't debuted yet

Jaebum -  
but they are soon

Youngjae -  
make sure to tell us when they debut so we can support them bummie :))

Jackson -   
CUTE

Mark -   
yeah we'll support them hyung 

Jinyoung -   
definitely

Jaebum -   
thank you guys it means a lot

Youngjae -   
ofc bummie!!

Jackson -   
CUTE

Bambam -   
YAYYY we're down to the last person

Mark -   
noooo that went too fast

Jackson -   
okay markie tell us where you work

Mark -  
i don't wanna

Yugyeom -   
what why? is something wrong?

Mark -  
ehhh i just feel so unaccomplished and stupid after finding out what you guys do for a living and i don't want you guys to think bad of me

Mark -   
especially since ummm the oldest ya know

Jinyoung -   
mark we would never think bad of you just because of where you work

Youngjae -   
aww markie it's ok you don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable with it

Bambam -   
can you pleaseeeee tell us hyung

Bambam -   
we promise we won't make fun or think badly of you

Yugyeom -   
we would never do that to you hyung

Mark -   
all of you are so hard to say no to *sigh*

Jackson -   
DOES THAT MEAN YOURE TELLING US?!?!?!?

Mark -   
yeah ig 

Jackson -   
SKSJKSKDKSJSKSKSK YAYAYAYAYYA

Jaebum -   
thank you for trusting us mark hyung

Mark -   
ahhhhh ok

Mark -   
i work at a bar

Mark -   
...

Mark -   
as a bartender and a dancer

Bambam -   
MARK HYUNG BE HOTTTTTTTT

Yugyeom -   
hyung be handsome enough to get all the guys ;)

Jinyoung -   
damnnnn mark 

Jackson -   
WOAH I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT

Jackson -   
YOU GO MARK HYUNG

Jaebum -   
woahhhhh mark 

Jackson -   
i expect a lap dance. 

Mark -   
WHAT NO

Bambam -  
AHDKAHSBAKHSHSK

Yugyeom -   
AHAHAHAHHA HE DENIED YOUUUUU

Youngjae -   
thank you for telling us hyungie :))

Mark -   
that was definitely not the reaction i was expecting 

Mark -   
but thanks for supporting me guys

Mark -   
it's not exactly something i'm very proud of

Youngjae -   
we all have things we're not proud of markie it's okay

Jaebum -   
youngjae is the sweetest person in the world and you cannot change my mind. 

Jinyoung -   
agreed. 

Bambam -   
^ you guys have gone soft

Jaebum -   
i mean do you blame us??

Jinyoung -   
like have you not read his messages??

Yugyeom -   
^ whipped culture 

Jinyoung -   
shut up maknae

Jackson -   
LMAOOOO

Mark -   
rest in peace yugs 

Mark -   
cause of death: jinyoung 

Yugyeom -  
smh i hate being the youngest

Mark -  
would you rather be the oldest??

Yugyeom -   
YES

Mark -   
great let's switch 

Yugyeom -   
deal

Bambam -  
i don't think that's how it works-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the fifth chapter!!


	6. 6

Bambam -   
so i'm not allowed to have a gun

Bambam -   
and i wanted the satisfaction of shooting bc i've heard it's calming

Bambam -   
but as i said i can't have a gun

Bambam -  
so i resorted to something else

Bambam -   
it gives the same satisfaction

Bambam -   
would you all like to know what it is?

Jackson -   
imma risk it and say sure

Jinyoung -   
big mistake jacks

Jaebum -   
i don't wanna know

Youngjae -   
i think guns are scary 

Mark -   
me too

Yugyeom -   
i wanna know bam

Bambam -   
so i've come to the conclusion that flicking someone off gives the same satisfaction

Youngjae -  
that's mean

Mark -   
i do it on the daily

Jackson -   
me too

Bambam -   
isn't it satisfying 

Jaebum -   
foreigners be wildin

Yugyeom -   
they do be

Jinyoung -  
i will remember this for future use age 

Bambam -   
glad i could be of assistance 

Jinyoung -   
for once in your life

Bambam -  
youngjaeeeeeee

Bambam -   
jinyoung's being mean againnnnn

Youngjae -   
i'm so sorry but i have to run one of my seniors just fell

Youngjae -   
bye bye!!

Jackson -   
bye youngjae!

Jaebum -  
good luck!!!!

Yugyeom -   
^ whipped

Bambam -   
^ whipped 

Jackson -   
THEYRE DOING IT AGAIN AHHHHHH

Jinyoung -  
it's creepy at this point

Mark -   
it's like exact

Jaebum -   
shut up both of you. 

Yugyeom -   
hehehhe 

Bambam -   
hehehhe

Jackson -   
WTF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the sixth chapter!!


	7. 7

Jackson -   
i'm lonely 

Jinyoung -   
why don't you go and hangout with your friends then

Jackson -   
the whole point of this gc was bc i don't have friends stupid

Jaebum -   
and you wonder why you don't 

Jackson -   
HEY

Jackson -   
IM A VERY LOVABLE PERSON

Mark -   
yes, yes you are jacks

Jackson -   
is that sarcasm i smell

Bambam -   
that's my mother tongue

Bambam -   
i was practically born speaking sarcasm

Youngjae -   
i don't think that's how it works bam 

Yugyeom -   
on another note

Yugyeom -   
do you guys ever like hold in your pee for too long 

Yugyeom -   
and then it starts to hurt

Jinyoung -   
ew no

Mark -   
OMFG I DO THAT ALL THE TIME

Bambam -   
it's a bad habit

Youngjae -   
isn't that really bad for you

Yugyeom -   
idk man

Jackson -   
i feel like i can't walk when i do

Mark -   
it be PAINFUL

Jinyoung -   
why am i friends with you fools

Jaebum -   
^^

Youngjae -   
hyung's admit you love this gc

Jaebum -   
sometimes 

Jinyoung -   
never. 

Bambam -   
salty hoe

Jinyoung -   
THIS IS WHY-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the seventh chapter!!


	8. 8

Youngjae -   
i just got major flashbacks from school

Youngjae -   
and i didn't like it. 

Youngjae -   
not one bit. 

Mark -   
fuck school

Jinyoung -   
i didn't mind it

Bambam -   
i bet jinyoung was a nerd in school

Yugyeom -   
probably 

Jackson -   
i can see jinyoung reading in the cafeteria

Jinyoung -   
hey i was not

Jaebum -   
school was fine but not the learning part

Jinyoung -   
that's literally the part that matters

Bambam -   
^ this is why

Jinyoung -   
i played sports in high school

Jackson -   
NO WAY

Bambam -   
JINYOUNG WAS A JOCK

Yugyeom -   
WOAHHHHH

Jaebum -   
what sports did you play

Jinyoung -   
i did track and soccer

Jackson -   
i did fencing in china for a while

Mark -   
i did cross country and baseball

Youngjae -   
i played soccer too!!

Jaebum -   
i did wrestling 

Yugyeom -   
i played basketball

Bambam -   
i did volleyball and track

Jackson -   
damn we all be athletic

Jinyoung -   
i'll bet money that bam and yugs almost flunked school

Bambam -   
why study when you can just fail

Yugyeom -   
PREACH

Mark -   
^ my life story

Yugyeom -   
wait youngjae why didn't you like school

Youngjae -   
i just didn't

Bambam -   
oh c'mon there's gotta be a reason

Youngjae -  
well outside the soccer team i didn't really have friends

Jackson -   
me too youngjae!!

Mark -   
but you're so friendly and loud and talkative 

Jaebum -   
how were people NOT friends with you

Jackson -   
eh i guess i was found annoying which is understandable

Youngjae -   
awwww jacks 

Yugyeom -   
it's okay bc we're your friends now

Bambam -   
YEAH

Bambam -   
FUCK CLASSMATES

Youngjae -   
thank you guys :)

Jackson -   
yeah thanks a lot

Jinyoung -   
ofc idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the eighth chapter!!


	9. 9

Jaebum -   
GUYS

Jaebum -   
GUYS

Jaebum -   
fine don't answer then

Youngjae -   
yes bummie??

Jinyoung -   
cuteeee

Bambam -  
what's up jb

Mark -   
what's jb?

Yugyeom -   
it stands for jaebum

Bambam -   
soulmate tingz 😩✊

Jackson -   
how'd you even come up with that

Bambam -  
it's just the initials of his name kinda

Jackson -  
ahhhh

Mark -  
big brain energy

Yugyeom -   
i was brown with it

Jinyoung -   
obviously not LMAO

Yugyeom -   
born********

Youngjae -  
guys bummie has something to say

Jaebum -   
thank you youngjae

Mark -   
what's up

Jaebum -   
well my group debuted

Jackson -   
WAHHHHHH

Jinyoung -   
congrats!!

Youngjae -  
congratulations bummie!!

Bambam -  
good job jb

Yugyeom -   
YAYAYAYYA NEW GROUP TO STAN

Mark -   
what are they called

Jaebum -   
the groups name is stray kids and they debuted with a song called hellevator

**pretend that they didn't have the ss** 

Jackson -  
stanning now gtg-

Youngjae -  
i'll be sure to support them!!

Mark -   
WAHHH THE SONG IS SO GOOD

Bambam -  
^ AGREED

Yugyeom -   
ILL LISTEN TO IT RN

Jinyoung -   
it's catchy 

Jaebum -   
i'm with them rn they all said thanks for the support

Youngjae -  
awww so adorable 

Jackson -   
^ says the literal sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the ninth chapter!!


	10. 10

Jackson -   
GUESS WHAT

Jackson -  
GUESS

Mark -   
what's up jacks

Jackson -  
I FOUND PICTURES OF JAEBUM WITH HIS GROUP WALKING AROUND AND HE LOOKS HOTTTT

Jaebum -   
ew no

Jackson -   
lemme find the pics hang on

Jaebum -   
jackson no

Yugyeom -   
jackson yes

Jackson -

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Youngjae -   
wahhhh you look like a model bummie

Jaebum -   
WHYYYY

Jaebum -   
why are there pics of me

Mark -  
the fans must think you're handsome jaebum 

Bambam -   
you look like an eboy hyung

Jaebum -   
it's called style. 

Yugyeom -  
you look great hyung 

Jaebum -   
see yugs is nice

Jaebum -   
learn from your soulmate bam

Bambam -  
he's worse than me most of the time

Jinyoung -   
sure he is bam

Youngjae -   
bummie you should model!!

Jinyoung -   
^ i could put in a good word at my company

Jackson -   
YOU GUYS COULD DO SHOOTS TOGETHER THEN

Mark -  
speaking of which jinyoung i expect pictures when you do your first shoot

Jinyoung -  
i'll let you know

Mark -   
good

Bambam -   
YES JB HYUNG DO IT

Yugyeom -   
you honestly could hyung

Jaebum -   
ah i don't think i can with my work and all it wouldn't really work out

Mark -   
aww that's true

Youngjae -  
well you would make an excellent model bummie

Bambam -   
^^

Yugyeom -   
^^ 

Jackson -   
WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE STOP TEXTING THE SAME THING ITS CREEPY AS FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the tenth chapter!!


	11. 11

Bambam -  
my cousin just yelled at me

Mark -   
why

Yugyeom -   
i'll yell at her back for you

Yugyeom -  
gimme her number

Jackson -   
^ protective bf much

Mark -   
AHAHAHHAHA

Bambam -  
it was kinda my fault

Bambam -  
but it was dumb

Jackson -   
what happened

Jinyoung -   
he probably did something stupid

Bambam -  
you're not wrong

Jaebum -   
AHAHAHAHH

Bambam -  
so have you guys ever played super mario bros

Mark -   
yeah ofc

Jackson -   
it was my fav game growing up

Bambam -   
well we discovered it in an old box recently and started to play

Yugyeom -   
and??

Bambam -   
well i don't know much about the game

Jaebum -   
this is gonna be good

Bambam -   
and i ran into a gumba 

Jinyoung -   
WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU RUN INTO IT

Yugyeom -   
BAM WHAT YOU DUMMY

Bambam -   
i wanted to see if i could pick it up

Mark -   
omfg i-

Jackson -   
*facepalms*

Bambam -   
i thought you could??

Jaebum -   
bam no-

Bambam -   
but why not??

Bambam -   
like why ruin my gumba carrying dreams??

Jinyoung -   
it wasn't designed like that??

Bambam -   
but why??

Mark -   
ask the game makers

Jackson -  
^ hunger games vibes

Yugyeom -   
my dream when i grow up is to be like katniss

Jinyoung -   
why

Yugyeom -   
HAVE YOU SEEN HER SHOOTING

Yugyeom -   
talk abt talent

Jaebum -   
why her of all characters you can choose from

Jaebum -   
why not someone like ironman 

Jackson -   
or thor

Mark -   
or captian america

Jinyoung -   
or spiderman 

Bambam -   
or hulk

Yugyeom -   
what's up with all of you and marvel??

Mark -   
i live in america it's kinda a big deal here

Jackson -  
what's with you and not marvel huh??

Yugyeom -   
what even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the eleventh chapter!!


	12. 12

Yugyeom -  
GUYS

Bambam -  
what's up soulmate 

Mark -   
yes yugs??

Yugyeom -   
I WAS RESEARCHING AND FOUND BAMBAMS DANCE SCHOOL

Yugyeom -   
AND I FOUND CLIPS OF HIM DANCING

Jackson -   
i wanna seeeeee

Bambam -   
no thank you

Jaebum -  
yugs show us

Jinyoung -   
send it

Yugyeom -   
OKIE GIMME A SEC

Yugyeom - 

(i can’t figure out how to place videos i’m so sorry, if you wanna see what i originally used look up ‘KBS Bambam, Minhyuk, and Youngjae’)

Bambam -   
NOOOOO

Jackson -  
wahhh sexy bam

Yugyeom -   
hey back off my soulmate

Mark -   
YOURE SO GOOD BAM

Jaebum -   
nice bam

Jaebum -   
if you ever visit korea you should come by my groups studio and dance with them they'll love it

Bambam -   
i'd love to!!

Jinyoung -   
very cool bam

Bambam -   
IS THAT A COMPLIMENT I SEE

Yugyeom -   
FROM JINYOUNG??

Bambam -   
WAHHHHH

Jinyoung -   
i'll take it back

Bambam -   
NOOOOO

Bambam -   
THANK YOU JINYOUNG HYUNG

Jinyoung -   
mhm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twelfth chapter!!


	13. 13

Jaebum -   
hey have you guys noticed that youngjae hasn't been texting for the past couple days??

Jinyoung -   
yeah i noticed too but i didn't wanna say anything

Mark -   
i hope he's okay

Bambam -   
youngjae is you're reading this please talk to us :(

Yugyeom -   
the gc isn't as happy without the sunshine

Jackson -   
we miss you <3

Youngjae -   
hey

Jaebum -   
JAE!!

Jinyoung -   
are you okay sunshine??

Youngjae -   
i'm sorry it's been a rough couple of days :(

Yugyeom -   
if you don't mind can you tell us what happened?

Bambam -   
^ you don't have to 

Youngjae -   
it's okay i'll tell you guys 

Jackson -   
we don't deserve such a good friend 

Youngjae -   
one of the seniors that i've worked with since i started the job passed away a couple days ago and i know that i shouldn't be sad like it's part of the job but we got so close and i didn't know what to do so i took a week off and now i feel bad because i shouldn't have reacted like this

Mark -   
awww i hope you're feeling a little better tho

Jaebum -   
it's perfectly normal for you to react like that jae you got close to him and he just passed 

Jackson -   
i'll do my best to keep your friend in my thoughts 

Bambam -   
jae i'm so sorry if there's anything i can do don't hesitate to ask

Yugyeom -   
^ same here jae

Jinyoung -   
is there anything we can do?

Youngjae -   
thank you guys so much

Youngjae -   
and not really i think i just need a distraction 

Mark -   
i wish i could fly over to korea and hug you :(

Jackson -   
i totally would if i wasn't stuck at work 

Bambam -   
me too

Yugyeom -   
dang i would totally visit you but we just got a bunch of new kids at the orphanage and i'm swamped 

Jinyoung -   
i'm free rn it's my off day

Jackson -   
^ lucky

Jaebum -   
i'm free too the boys are on a short vacation for a couple days

Mark -   
YOU TWO SHOULD GO AND SEE JAE 

Youngjae -   
you guys don't have to

Jaebum -   
nope we're coming to see you

Jinyoung -   
i'm already in my car

Jaebum -   
private chat us your address

Youngjae -   
thank you guys so so much 

Youngjae -   
i love all of you <3

Jackson -   
^ such supportive boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirteenth chapter!!


	14. 14

Jaebum has created a group chat

Jaebum has added Jinyoung and Youngjae to the group chat

Jaebum -   
soooo 

Jaebum -   
address??

Youngjae -   
you guys were serious????

Jinyoung -   
ofc we wanna cheer you up jae

Jaebum -   
i'm already in my car waiting 

Youngjae -   
i love you guys

Jinyoung -   
we love you too sunshine

Jinyoung -   
now a d d r e s s

Youngjae -   
it's xxx~xxx~xxx

Jaebum -   
i'll be there in five minutes :)

Jinyoung -   
seven minutes for me

Youngjae -   
you guys really don't have to come

Youngjae -   
i don't wanna bother you on your break days

Jaebum -   
i'm pulling in now

Jinyoung -   
me too

Youngjae smiled at his phone before getting off of his couch, walking towards his front door. When he opened the door he saw two (extremely good looking) men getting out of their cars and hugging each other, neither of them noticing that he was watching them. With smiles plastered all over there faces, Jinyoung and Jaebum turned to the house and were met with a cute, smiling boy staring at them. 

Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's hand, both of them running towards Youngjae and slamming into the ladder, wrapping their arms around each other, all with giant smiles on their faces. Youngjae pulled away first, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand and stepped back into his house, motioning them both to come in. 

"Well, come in." He said, wearing the biggest and most beautiful smile Jinyoung and Jaebum had ever seen. Jaebum picked up a bag that was laying on the doorstep that Youngjae had somehow missed before walking in. When the two boys stepped into Youngjae's house, their mouths opened in shock. The youngest house was extremely well decorated, a mix of urban and modern decorations filled the entire first floor that they were able to see. 

Youngjae on the other hand was studying the two boys. Jaebum was carrying a plastic grocery bag on one hand, phone and car keys in another. He was in tight black skinny jeans and was wearing a loose fitted white and black stripped shirt to match, which was tucked into the front of his jeans. Jinyoung was wearing a dark green turtleneck sweater and had on a pair of beige trousers to go with it. 

While Youngjae was busy admiring the two boys who had just stepped into his house, Jaebum and Jinyoung has taken notice of what the youngest was wearing. He was in a bright blue hoodie, that looked way to big on him, and had on some lose, dark navy boyfriend jeans. They also both took notice of the boys puffy cheeks, and swollen, red eyes. 

As the boys all snapped out of their phases they became awkward. It took a couple minutes before Youngjae had been the one to break the silence. 

"Thank you guys for coming, you really didn't have to." He had said, fiddling with the ends of his hoodie strings as he spoke. 

"Of course we did, we couldn't leave you alone in a time like this, could we?" Jinyoung said, wrapping his arm around Jaebum's shoulder. 

"I brought over some things to do, there's a couple board games, movies, and some ice cream and cookies in here." Jaebum said, lifting up the bag that was in his hand. Youngjae just simply smiled, he had never had friends that cared for him like this, even if they met not even a month ago through a chatroom. 

"I'll go and put the ice cream in the freezer so it doesn't melt. You guys feel free to make yourself at home." Youngjae said, taking the bag out of Jaebum's hand and walking towards the kitchen. Jinyoung and Jaebum both smiled at each other before waking over to the biggest couch and sitting down, leaving a space in between them for Youngjae. Youngjae had come back to the living room with the rest of the stuff Jaebum brought over in hand. 

"Do you guys want to watch a movie first?" The youngest asked, already pulling out the movies from the bag. The oldest two both replied with a sure before helping Youngjae choose the movie. 

When the movie had finally been chosen, the two older males pulled Youngjae by the arms, yanking on them until Youngjae was forced to sit in between them. Of course, he wasn't opposed to it at all. He had simply pulled the two males on either side of him closer and snuggled with them, grabbing the blanket that was laid across the back of the couch and draping it across the three. 

The two boys on the outside of the cuddle session both share a look and a soft smile before snuggling back into the sunshine, hoping that they were succeeding in making him feel better. By the time the movie had finished all three were fast asleep, still cuddling with each other on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the fourteenth chapter!!


	15. 15

Jackson -   
so everyone disappeared

Mark -   
i bet they're at sunshine's

Bambam -   
most likely 

Yugyeom -   
i'm imagining them all cuddled on a couch together

Mark -   
2youngjae be sailing

Jackson -   
that's the perfect ship name

Bambam -   
do y'all think they're being awkward

Yugyeom -   
nahhh

Jackson -  
if they were jae probably broke the tension

Mark -   
be probably just smiled and made it go away

Bambam -   
SKSJMWSKKS 

Bambam -   
YALL ARE SO MEAN

Yugyeom -   
no they're telling the truth

Jackson -   
it's called whipped culture

Jackson -  
ya know the same thing you have for yugs 

Mark -  
AHAHAHA EXPOSED

Bambam -   
shush you act like you aren't whipped for mark

Yugyeom -   
and i oop-

Jackson -   
SKWKDKKSKSISJLSK

Mark -   
huh

Yugyeom -   
you're clueless mark 

Jackson -   
SAYS YOU YUGS

Yugyeom -   
how am i clueless

Mark -   
smh

Bambam -   
ok ok i call truce

Jackson -   
^ deal

Mark -  
fineeee

Mark -   
y'all are just easy to make fun of

Yugyeom -   
so are you

Mark -   
SHUSH YOU FETUS

Yugyeom -   
SAYS THE OLD MAN

Jackson -   
just stop already

Mark -  
AT LEAST I DONT WEAR DIAPERS 

Yugyeom -   
YOU PROBABLY DO SINCE YOU CANT CONTROL YOUR BLADDER YOU OLD MAN

Mark -   
WELL I DONT CRY EVERY FIVE MINUTES

Yugyeom -   
I BET YOU USE A WHEELCHAIR YOU WEAK GRANDPA

Mark -  
AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO SPEAK CORRECTLY AND RESPECTFULLY

Yugyeom -   
WELL YA KNOW YOU MOST LIKELY NEED DENTURES BECAUSE ALL YOUR TEETH FELL OUT

Mark -   
AT LEAST I HAD TEETH YOU SLOBBERING CRYING MACHINE

Bambam -  
SHUT THE FUCK UP

Yugyeom -  
only if the old man does too

Mark -   
as long as the diaper shitter does

Jackson -   
thank fuck y'all are done

Bambam -   
great bye

Jackson -   
adios

Yugyeom -   
bye old man

Mark -   
bye fetus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the fifteenth chapter!!


	16. 16

Jaebum -   
...

Jaebum -   
we missed a lot

Youngjae -  
what's wrong with my smile :(

Jinyoung -   
absolutely nothing

Mark -  
it was a joke about bummie and jinyoung sunshine 

Youngjae -  
ohhh okay :)

Jaebum -   
damn mark hyung and yugs went at it

Yugyeom -   
the wrinkly raisin deserves it

Mark -   
says the crying fetus 

Bambam -   
shut up both of you

Bambam -   
we do NOT need to start this again

Jackson -   
it was funny tho

Bambam -   
perhaps a little

Jinyoung -   
i'm sad i couldn't witness it live

Yugyeom -   
i can go again

Mark -  
me too

Bambam -  
NO FOR FUCKS SAKE

Jackson -   
on another note

Jackson -  
y'all actually went to sunshine's place?

Jaebum -   
we weren't joking

Youngjae -  
they cheered me up a lot

Youngjae -   
thank you guys again :)

Jinyoung -   
of course sunshine

Yugyeom -   
^ whipped

Bambam -   
what'd y'all do

Jaebum -   
well we watched a movie first and then fell asleep

Yugyeom -   
I CALLED IT THEY WERE CUDDLING

Jinyoung -  
and then i woke up first and cooked dinner

Youngjae -   
it was sooooo good

Jaebum -  
and then we played a couple games and ate ice cream

Bambam -   
jinyoung and jaebum be the best emotional supporters

Youngjae -   
they are tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the sixteenth chapter!!


	17. 17

Jinyoung -   
have y'all seen the news lately 

Mark -   
news? ha

Mark -   
i like being uneducated

Bambam -  
what a mood

Jackson -   
who watches the news anymore

Yugyeom -   
i find out everything through tiktok

Youngjae -   
i found out cameron boyce died through tik tok :( 

Youngjae -  
may he rest in peace

Mark -  
rest in peace luke ross

Jackson -   
he was my idol

Yugyeom -   
i can see that

Jaebum -   
what's on the news jinyoung 

Jinyoung -   
i forgot

Yugyeom -  
skejkwsjkwkwj

Bambam -  
don't leave us hanging like that hyung

Jinyoung -   
sorry man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the seventeenth chapter!!


	18. 18

Jackson -   
i want to peak

Jaebum -   
it's to early to peak fool

Jinyoung -   
i want to peak in a years time

Mark -   
i'm so old that i'm never going to at this point

Bambam -   
you're 28-

Youngjae -   
i haven't peaked yet

Jinyoung -   
i bet yugs was one of the kids that peaked in high school

Jackson -  
i can so see that

Yugyeom -   
i'm not sure if i peaked but i definitely mounded

Jaebum -   
JSHWKJEJSHEJSJ

Mark -   
i'm gonna end up peaking on my death bed

Youngjae -   
but if you peak on ur death bed ur not doing to die??

Bambam -   
he's got a point

Mark -   
let a man have his fantasies

Jackson -  
you're in my fantasies markie😍😍

Mark -   
exactly

Mark -   
fantasies 

Yugyeom -   
LMAOOOO

Jaebum -   
damn he was just trying to shoot his shot

Jinyoung -   
and he got burned back

Jackson -   
my heart just cracked

Jackson -   
...wanna fix it markie??

Mark -   
fuck no

Bambam -   
AHAHHAHAH

Jackson -  
i'll just keep my fantasies to myself then. 

Youngjae -   
look what you guys did

Bambam -   
i keep mine to myself

Jaebum -   
who doesn't

Mark -   
jackson

Jinyoung -   
LMAOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the eighteenth chapter!!


	19. 19

Mark -   
how many squares do you use to wipe??

Bambam -   
two squares

Mark -   
TWO?!?!??!?!

Jaebum -   
three. 

Mark -   
THREE THATS SO UNEVEN UGH

Jinyoung -   
four??

Mark -   
THERE WE GO

Youngjae -  
i use six

Mark -   
how do you not clog your toilet????

Youngjae -   
i do

Youngjae -   
i just kinda keep flushing until it works

Jaebum -   
oh me oh my

Mark -  
four squares is the accurate amount of toilet paper to perfectly and expertly wipe your ass after performing the art of shitting in your toilet bowl

Yugyeom -   
i'm at a loss of words

Yugyeom -   
that

Yugyeom -   
that was beautiful

Mark -   
why thanks fetus

Jinyoung -   
bye

Bambam -   
great you lost jinyoung 

Mark -   
you're welcome

** fifteen minutes later **

Jackson -   
wait you guys wipe??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the nineteenth chapter!!


	20. 20

Yugyeom -   
i just discovered something great 

Bambam -   
what what what

Jackson -   
spill

Yugyeom -   
i can individually control each and every one of my toes

Mark -   
you god

Jinyoung -   
what

Jaebum -   
bro no way

Jaebum -   
me too

Youngjae -   
oh bummie

Bambam -   
that's creepy af

Yugyeom -   
it's an art.

Jaebum -   
only the strong possess our power.

Mark -   
i can only dream

Jackson -   
just like i dream of you

Mark -   
ew

Jinyoung -   
ngl that was smooth

Jackson -   
i try

Youngjae -   
i'm rooting for you jacks

Yugyeom -   
me too

Bambam -   
same here 

Jaebum -   
get yo mans

Jackson -   
see markie they all want it

Mark -   
hmm

Jackson -   
I GOT A "HMM" GUYS

Bambam -   
IMPRESSIVE

Yugyeom -   
WE LOVE IMPROVEMENT

Jinyoung -   
oh my lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twentieth chapter!!


	21. 21

Jinyoung -  
send help

Jaebum -   
what's wrong buddy

Youngjae -   
youngie what'd you do

Jinyoung -   
nothing bad at all

Mark -   
whatcha need help with then

Bambam -   
spill the bEanS

Jinyoung -   
i have my first shoot with the modeling company in an hour and i'm shaking

Yugyeom -   
loser

Yugyeom -   
jk jk nothing wrong with that it's just nerves

Jinyoung -   
i'm a surgeon why am i nervous about taking pictures but not cutting into someone's body wtf

Jaebum -   
it's something you're not used to it's natural to be nervous

Youngjae -  
it's all new and the company knows it's your first time so they'll help you out and guide you no reason to be nervous

Mark -   
you sound like me when i danced at the bar the first time

Mark -   
i promise after the first couple minutes all the nerves will go away and it'll be a piece of cake

Jackson -   
it's not like you're gonna do bad all you have to do is follow what they say i'm sure you'll do great

Bambam -   
it's like when my students go on stage for a competition once you get in the zone and do what you do you'll be great

Jinyoung -   
thanks so much you guys wow

Jinyoung -   
it's awkward walking in and not knowing anybody

Jaebum -   
are you allowed to bring a friend??

Youngjae -   
i wish i could come and comfort you since you comforted me but i can't :(

Jinyoung -   
it's ok sunshine

Mark -   
petnames 😍😍

Jackson -   
heyyyy markiepoo

Mark -   
they don't have the same effect when you do them. 

Yugyeom -   
god damn

Bambam -   
hey yugs you tall ass mf 😘😘😘😘

Yugyeom -   
what's up you skinny legged rat 🥴🥴

Youngjae -   
you're all ruining the moment

Jinyoung -   
they said i could bring one but idk anyone that would want to go and just sit there while i get pics taken of me

Jaebum -   
address please

Jinyoung -   
huh

Bambam -   
look at our mom getting dick ;)

Youngjae -   
BAMBAM NO

Jackson -   
BAMBAM YES

Jaebum -   
i'm coming to the shoot with you

Mark -   
get you a good bf like jaebum 

Yugyeom -   
sunshine and mom got it good in that department

Youngjae -   
huh??

Jaebum -   
nothing they're being idiots

Jinyoung -   
you don't have to bum you're probably busy with skz anyways

Jaebum -   
nah today's my off day

Jinyoung -   
liar

Jaebum -   
noooooooooo

Mark -  
that's so convincing

Jaebum -   
i just wanna comfort my friend jeez

Jinyoung -   
fine i'll send it to you

Bambam -   
YES GET ONE OF YO MANS MOM

Yugyeom -   
WE SUPPORT YOU MOTHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-first chapter!!


	22. 22

Youngjae -   
soooooo

Youngjae -   
how'd the photoshoot go??

Jinyoung -   
eh?

Jaebum -   
mans is a natural gorgeous ass mother fucker i'll tell you that

Mark -   
translate please

Jinyoung -   
let's not

Jaebum -   
he's a natural all the photographers loved him and got so many good photos and they practically begged him to come back for another shoot

Jinyoung -   
HUSH YOU

Yugyeom -   
WOOO MOM

Jackson -   
bro jinyoung probably stunned everyone

Bambam -   
i have no doubt

Mark -   
i still expect pictures

Jinyoung -   
i'd rather not

Jaebum -   
if you don't i will 

Jinyoung -   
fine but i don't get a copy until tomorrow so i'll send it then

Youngjae -   
i'm excitedddddd

Jaebum -   
everyone should be

Jinyoung -   
I SAID HUSH CHILD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-second chapter!!


	23. 23

Jinyoung -   
i got the pictures

Jinyoung -   
but don't expect much

Mark -   
send or i'm flying to korea and hunting you down

Bambam -   
mark hyung is scary

Jackson -   
it's a cute scary😍

Jaebum -   
you can be cute scary??

Yugyeom -   
sunshine and mark hyung are both cute scary

Youngjae -   
i'm scary...?

Jackson -   
i feel like you can be

Mark -   
no i'm scary scary

Yugyeom -   
sure you are

Jinyoung -   
do you want the pictures or not

Mark -   
YES

Youngjae -   
YES

Bambam -   
PLEASE

Jinyoung - 

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry, if you were curious i used the not by the moon photos)

Jinyoung -   
i told you guys not to expect much

Youngjae -   
oh- oh my god

Mark -   
holy shit

Bambam -   
wow uh

Yugyeom -   
what

Jackson -   
i'm speechless

Jinyoung -   
is this good or bad??

Jaebum -   
it's so good i'm shocked and i was there while these were taken

Youngjae -   
i'm jealous of bummie

Mark -   
HOLY FUCK YOU ARE A LITERAL GOD

Bambam -   
HOW ARE YOU LITERALLY FLAWLESS WHAT EVEN

Jackson -   
ITS LIKE IM STARING AT PURE PERFECTION

Yugyeom -   
god created you as an example of what we should all look like

Jinyoung -   
i uh think that's a little extreme

Youngjae -   
it is NOT

Jackson -   
what he said

Jinyoung -   
wow uhh thanks you guys i don't know what to say

Mark -   
you can start with if you're doing another shoot

Yugyeom -   
PLEASE SAY YES

Bambam -   
i will go onto my knees and beg

Jinyoung -   
i told them yes

Youngjae -   
YESSS

Mark -  
THANK GOD

Jaebum -   
WE STAN OUR NEW MODEL🤩🤩

Jackson -   
he's gonna become famous and forget us all😭😭

Jinyoung -   
you are all overreacting

Jackson -   
we are most definitely not

Bambam -   
i just realized we're all moms first fans

Yugyeom -   
IM SO HONORED OH MY!

Mark -   
HEHEHE WERE YOUR FAVORITE FAN CLUB RIGHT

Jinyoung -   
yes of course

Jinyoung -   
you guys are the reason i accepted it anyways

Youngjae -  
YAYAYAYAY

Jaebum -   
ITS OFFICIAL YALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-third chapter!!


	24. 24

Youngjae -   
so i was driving my coworker to lunch

Youngjae -   
and he was so kindly giving me the directions

Bambam -   
this is gonna be good

Youngjae -  
and i was waiting for the next turn or whatever he was gonna tell me

Jackson -   
continueeee

Youngjae -   
and this bitch (excuse my potty mouth)

Yugyeom -   
oh my god he cursed

Mark -   
i didn't know that was possible

Youngjae -   
i curse all the time what do you mean

Jaebum -   
lies

Jinyoung -   
you said poopy when jb and i visited

Youngjae -  
aNywAyS

Youngjae -  
said to and i quote

Yugyeom -   
i love quotes

Jackson -   
^ what even

Youngjae -   
"turn right at the right"

Youngjae -  
LIKE WHAT IN THE WORLD AM I GONNA DO WITH THOSE DIRECTIONS

Mark -  
i would've slammed on the brakes and kicked him out of the car

Jinyoung -   
google directions >> coworkers

Youngjae -  
^ honestly tho

Youngjae -  
we almost crashed bc i was hitting him

Youngjae -   
but it's all good now

Jackson -   
YOU ALMOST CRASHED BRUH

Mark -   
he said 🧚♀️almost died but it's aight✨

Bambam -   
i don't like the fairy emoji

Yugyeom -   
ikr it's creepy

Jinyoung -   
i question all of your guys sanity

Jaebum -   
i question my own sometimes

Mark -   
mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-fourth chapter!!


	25. 25

Jackson -   
while we're on the topic of driving

Jackson -   
i have a story

Mark -   
bruh driving scares me ngl

Yugyeom -   
me too

Jackson -   
so i was in the car with a coworker bc he was driving me home bc my car is at the shop

Jaebum -   
these driving stories are making me start to question the driving ages ngl

Jinyoung -   
same

Jackson -   
and a light was yellow AS WE WERE APPROACHING

Bambam -   
dear lord please say he stopped

Mark -   
^ no way he did

Jackson -   
so of course i was like bruh slow down

Yugyeom -   
DID HE RUN IT

Youngjae -   
please say he didn't

Jackson -   
so he DID slow down

Jinyoung -   
thank mother fucking god

Jaebum -   
where's this going then

Jackson -   
and after slowing down he was like FUCK IT IMMA SPEED UP

Jackson -   
so just as the light turned red this bitch decided to run it

Jackson -   
i thought i was gonna die

Mark -  
I HATE PEOPLE THAT RUN RED LIGHTS GOD

Jinyoung -   
i can hear jacks screaming

Jackson -   
i can confirm it was indeed very loud

Yugyeom -   
i failed my drivers license

Bambam -   
mine took me like four tries💀💀

Youngjae -   
i took two

Yugyeom -   
i'm not trying again until i'm like 25 that shit scared me

Jaebum -   
am i the only one that took one try??

Mark -   
i did but barely

Jackson -   
i did

Jinyoung -   
i refuse to believe that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-fifth chapter!!


	26. 26

Youngjae -   
if my future boyfriend doesn't do the titanic pose with me telepathically in the middle of the dance floor at a bar

Youngjae -   
i don't want it❤️

Mark -   
if my future boyfriend doesn't have cute little arguments with me and then cuddle me right after while watching a cute ass movie

Mark -   
i don't want it❤️

Jaebum -   
if my future boyfriend doesn't bring me on romantic dates to the river and later surprise me with kinky sex

Jaebum -   
i don't want it❤️

Bambam -   
if my future boyfriend refuses to dab with me on a daily basis just because it's considered 'outdated' by locals

Bambam -   
i don't want it❤️

Jinyoung -   
if my future boyfriend is anything like the guy in the toxic ass movie kissing booth

Jinyoung -   
i don't want it❤️

Jackson -   
if my future boyfriend doesn't sing old taylor swift songs with me while sharing headphones and walking down the street at three am

Jackson -   
i don't want it❤️

Yugyeom -   
if my future boyfriend doesn't want to build cardboard spaceships with me and pretend we're going to space together for a date

Yugyeom -   
i don't want it❤️

Mark -   
damn we really all are a group of hopeful gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-sixth chapter!!


	27. 27

Mark -   
i don't want to go to work

Mark -   
i think there's been a guy that's been coming in and watching me for the past week

Mark -   
i don't know what to do

Jackson -   
have you told your boss??

Mark -   
yeah but he just said it's normal since i work at a bar

Jinyoung -   
that's bullshit

Mark -   
i know

Mark -   
like i get regulars but i haven't not caught him staring once in the past week

Yugyeom -   
maybe just take a day or two off??

Mark -   
i already tried that but my manager won't let me since i had a couple days off last week since i was sick

Jaebum -   
quit??

Mark -   
not an option

Mark -   
you know what i'm just going to go in i'm probably just being paranoid and the guy probably isn't even real

Bambam -   
don't go in if you feel like he's been watching you though

Mark -   
i work at a bar and dance half the time it's normal my boss is right

Youngjae -   
if you decide to go in make sure to tell your coworkers that somethings up so they can keep an eye out for you mark!!

Mark -   
i will

Jackson -   
please be safe

Mark -   
of course

Jinyoung -   
don't be afraid to beat a bitch up🥰🥰

Mark -   
AHAHA i wont

Jaebum -   
don't die we need our la boy

Mark -   
i won't die you guys are over dramatic

Yugyeom -   
no we aren't

Bambam -   
we just want to make sure you're safe

Mark -   
don't worry nothings going to happen

Mark -   
i got to go but i'll text you guys after so  
you don't worry

Youngjae -   
be safe!!

Mark -   
i will i promise

Jaebum -   
i have a bad feeling about this

Jackson -   
same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-seventh chapter!!


	28. 28

TW ~ mentions of sexual assault and panic attacks

Mark was shaking. He sat on the floor of the bars bathroom, tears streaming down his face and dripping onto his torn shirt and halfway off leather pants. He couldn't bring himself to look up, at least not until someone barged into the bathroom. 

"Mark, where are you?" His fellow bartender Joshua called from the doorway. Mark only sniffled to get his attention. 

"Oh my god... what happened Mark?" He ran over, crouching down so he was on eye level with Mark. Mark just shook his head, not wanting to speak. 

"Okay... let's just get you home then, you can tell me when you feel up to it." Mark nodded at what his friend said. Joshua held out his hand for Mark to grab, not wanting to scare him any more than he already was. 

Mark's shaky hand reached out for his friends, flinching when he made contact. Joshua pulled his hand back, he didn't want to put Mark in a worse place than he already was. When Joshua eventually got Mark up and off the floor he guided him out of the bathroom, leading him towards the back door of the bar. They were stopped by their boss right as Joshua was about to turn the door handle.

"Where do you two think you're going?" Their boss hissed at them, shoving Joshua away from the door which lead to Mark falling onto the floor once again. 

"We're leaving." Is all Joshua said as he lifted Mark off the ground, turning back to face the old man. 

"No you're not. Mark still has three performances tonight and you have a bar shift until three." He informed them as if they didn't already know. Joshua was boiling in anger, did the old man not notice what kind of condition Mark was in?

"Can you not read the room?! Look at him! He just got assaulted and you still expect him to perform?! This is your fault in the first place for not doing anything when he told you that someone was after him!" Joshua screamed in his face. Their boss was furious, he stepped towards Joshua and stuck his finger in his face. 

"How dare you talk to me like that! You're fired! You too slut!" He screamed at Joshua and Mark, pushing them into the door and walking off. Joshua's head slammed into the door upon impact, shielding Mark with his body. Joshua sighed, thanking every god he knew of that nothing worse happened before lifting up Mark once more. 

"It's okay Mark, I have a friend that owns a club we can work at. We don't have to deal with that old creep anymore." He whispered to Mark softly, walking out the door of the club, not ever looking back. 

~ 

Mark was laying on his couch, his phone sitting on the table in front of him. Joshua had brought him back to his apartment and stayed for an hour until Mark kicked him out, telling him that his boyfriend would be worried if he didn't leave now. Joshua was hesitant at first, he didn't want to leave Mark alone, especially with what had just happened. He only agreed when Mark mentioned Dokyeom would be worried. 

Mark didn't feel like doing anything. He didn't want to sleep, didn't want to eat, didn't want to shower, he just wanted to lay there on his couch. He laid there for hours into the night, no emotion ever coming forth until a loud crash was heard from the apartment next to his. 

He panicked, shooting up from his seat, tears already spilling down his face as pain shot through his lower half. It wasn't long before he was sobbing on the floor, not even knowing why he was crying in the first place. 

Mark shakily reached for his phone on the table, opening it with blurred vision as he clicked on his messages app. He clicked on the most recent text, sobbing as he hit the FaceTime button. 

He was alone in the group call, still sobbing as he prayed for someone to pick up the phone. He only cried more when all he saw was the photo icons of his best friends for the first couple minutes. 

Mark dropped his phone onto the floor, call still going as he cried into his hands. He was exhausted but couldn't bring himself to calm down. His sobs went quiet for a second when he heard a voice coming from his phone. 

"Mark?"

Mark lunged for his phone, taking hold of it as he continued his crying. Through his blurred eyes he saw six faces on the screen, all staring worriedly at their phones. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Mark whimpered out, trying to hold back his sobs. He failed to do so when he heard another voice through the phone. 

"Mark? It's Jinyoung. What happened?" 

Mark shook his head, he was barely visible on the screen due to the pitch black room he was sitting in. 

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called, I-I-I'll just go-" Mark started but was soon cut off by another voice. 

"No, it's okay Mark. Just tell us what happened, okay?" Mark recognized the males face as Jaebum. 

"I-I... I can't..." Mark tried, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. There was a couple moments of silence before a new voice was heard. 

"Does it have something to do with the guy at the bar?" Mark recognized Bambam was the one who had asked. He just nodded, not trusting his voice as he was still sobbing on his floor. 

"It's okay Mark, deep breathes okay? We need you to breathe." A male Mark recognized as Youngjae tried to calm him down. Mark took deep shaky breathes, he was slowly calming down. The boys on the call kept soothing him from the floor they were on once again, telling him he was doing good and easing him into a calmer state. By the time Mark could breathe properly he was exhausted, about to fall asleep on the same floor he was on when he first started crying. 

"Are you feeling any better?" Mark recognized Yugyeom's voice coming from his phone. He picked it up, hands still shaking and nodded his head once more. 

"That's good Mark, you're doing great. Why don't you go get changed and get in bed, okay? Stay on the call so we know you're doing good." Jackson said from the phone. Mark nodded, standing up from the floor, whimpering as he walked through the dark, lonely hallways of his house. The boys on the call all looked at each other's worried faces, somehow telepathically agreeing on keeping Mark as their first priority. 

They all grimaced as they heard their friends whimpers. The phone's camera was facing the ceiling so they couldn't tell what he was doing, although they all assumed he was getting dressed from the sound of clothes coming from his phone. 

Mark picked up his phone when he finished getting dressed, shuffling over to his bed and laying down. He looked at all his friends faces clearly for the first time tonight, noticing all their concerned looks. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Mark rasped out, his voice still hoarse from all the crying. 

"I-I'm going to sleep... don't worry about me. Sorry for b-bothering you all." Mark was about to hang up when he heard shouts for him to wait. He flinched, whimpering as he curled into his covers. 

"You didn't bother any of us Mark, we were all worried about you." Jinyoung's voice said through the phone, the other boys all made sounds of agreement following his statement. 

It was silent for a couple more minutes after until Mark spoke once more. 

"I-I think that I'm going to sleep... text you guys tomorrow?" Mark asked, not wanting to worry the boys anymore or keep them away from their plans any longer than he already had. 

The boys all reluctantly agreed after realizing it was late at night in LA, saying goodbye to Mark as he left the call leaving the other six on the line, all speechless. 

They six remaining talked for a little bit more about what to do about what happened with Mark before they had to leave. 

"We'll help him through this guys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-eighth chapter!!


	29. 29

Mark -   
hey guys

Jackson -   
MARKIEPOOH

Jinyoung -   
hey mark 

Youngjae -   
MARKKK

Bambam -   
ayyyy mark

Jaebum -   
welcome back dork

Yugyeom -   
YOURE HERE

Mark -   
yeah

Mark -   
thank you guys for last night

Mark -   
i'm sorry for calling like that

Jackson -   
i for one am glad you called

Jinyoung -   
^^

Youngjae -   
thank you for trusting us :)

Yugyeom -   
how're you doin my man

Mark -   
eh kinda numb??

Mark -   
like idk what to do with myself

Mark -   
like i basically got fired

Mark -   
so what do i do at this point??

Bambam -   
take a breather

Jaebum -   
let yourself get over this instead of throwing yourself back into work

Jinyoung -   
take some time to process what happened

Mark -   
i don't know if i have enough money to do that in my kind of situation

Mark -  
imma broke bitch that needs to pay rent

Youngjae -   
i'll lend you money

Youngjae -   
as long as you allow yourself to get over what happened

Jinyoung -   
we all will

Jackson -   
you don't even have to think of paying us back or anything just let us help you

Mark -   
no i can't do that

Mark -   
i'll figure out the money thing

Bambam -   
you sure mark??

Mark -   
yeah i guess

Jaebum -   
take a week or something before you job hunt okay??

Mark -   
fineeeee

Mark -   
you guys are overreacting though

Jackson -   
no we're not

Jackson -   
we want to make sure that you get over this the right way

Yugyeom -   
^^

Mark -   
i love you guys

Mark -   
like a lot

Jaebum -   
we love you too mark

Mark -   
thank you guys

Youngjae -  
of course mark

Jinyoung -   
call us if anything happens

Bambam -   
or if you need anyone to talk to

Jackson -   
no matter the time or day

Yugyeom -   
we're always here for you

Jaebum -   
we all promise

Mark -   
you're all making me cry

Jinyoung -   
good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the twenty-ninth chapter!!


	30. 30

Jackson -   
i think my basil plant is dying

Mark -   
i'm surprised you kept one alive in the first place

Jackson -   
well i bought it full grown

Jaebum -   
ahh there it is

Jaebum -   
the truth

Jackson -   
HEY

Jackson -   
IM NOT THAT BAD OKAY

Bambam -   
sure you aren't

Yugyeom -   
even bam and i know

Jinyoung -   
why do you have a basil plant

Jackson -   
so i can have basil whenever i want

Youngjae -   
aww no how's it looking

Jackson -   
the stem is black

Bambam -   
BLACK WHAT

Jinyoung -   
how tf did you cause it to be black

Jackson -   
i don't think it's getting enough sun

Mark -   
what if it's getting burnt by too much sun

Jackson -   
damn i hope not

Jaebum -   
how often do you water it

Jackson -   
like once a week

Jackson -   
that's what google says to do at least

Yugyeom -   
i mean whatever google says goes

Bambam -   
googles my life support

Youngjae -   
i think i use google too much sometimes

Mark -   
same

Jaebum -   
how does one use it too much

Jaebum -   
it's not like there's a limit

Jinyoung -   
idk this gcs pretty stupid

Mark -  
you're not wrong

Bambam -   
i feel like a target

Jaebum -   
because you are one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirtieth chapter!!


	31. 31

Yugyeom -   
HEHEHHEE IM LATE FOR WORKKK

Yugyeom -   
IDK WHY IM TEXTING

Yugyeom -   
KINDA PANICKING

Yugyeom -   
I REALLY SAID FLASH IM GETTINNG READY SO FAST

Yugyeom -   
I HOPE I DONT GET FIREDDD

Yugyeom -   
WATCHED TOO MUCH ANIME LAST NIGHT OOPS

Yugyeom -   
OK LEFT THE HOUSE

Yugyeom -   
DONT MIND ME GIVING YALL LIFE UPDATES

Yugyeom -   
K WE IN THE CAR WE'RE DOIN GOOD

Yugyeom -   
AND WE'RE OFF

Yugyeom -   
WISH ME LUCKKKKKK

** screeching tires **

** brakes squeaking **

** cars crashing **

** screaming **

** phone dialing **

** phone ringing **

** sirens wailing **

** gasp **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-first chapter!!


	32. 32

•• incoming call: lonely bitchez👅💦 ••

Jaebum picked up the phone off the table next to him, music demos playing in the background as he checked who was calling. His eyebrows raised when he saw who was calling him, they hadn't face-timed since the situation with Mark. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up the call figuring it was probably Bambam or Jackson butt dialing them. 

When he entered the call he immediately knew something was off, everyone else had joined a second after he did except Yugyeom. 

"Who called?" Jackson's voice came from his phone. He looked to be sweaty, probably from training at his fire station. 

"I did, sorry I'm panicking." Jinyoung's rushed voice came from his phone. Jaebum looked over to Jinyoung's video on his phone screen, noticing how panicked and stressed the younger looked. 

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Aren't you at work?" Jaebum rushed out, knowing that Jinyoung was working that day. He scanned his other friends faces as he waited for a response, they all looked just as worried as he was.

"I-I..." Jinyoung stuttered out, brushing his hands through his hair in attempt to soothe himself. 

"Deep breaths Jinyoung, you need to calm down and tell us what's wrong." Jackson said, trying to ease the younger. They could all hear Jinyoung take a few deep breaths before he spoke. 

"I-I'm about to preform a s-surgery on Yugyeom." He stuttered, eyes looking over to where Jaebum assumed a nurse was. Silence fell upon the call, everyones eyes widening at the news. 

"W-What happened?" Bambam asked, his voice shaking. They all heard Jinyoung talking to someone before he answered. 

"Apparently he got in a car crash... I looked in the chat and I-I guess he was late for work and rushing b-but I-I'm freaking out and can't stop shaking..." Jinyoung slurred, informing his friends on what happened. Jaebum noticed how Jinyoung's picture on his screen was shaking slightly. 

"How bad is it?" Youngjae timidly asked, speaking for the first time in the call. 

"There's some internal bleeding that I have to fix and possibly bleeding in the brain... what do I do? I cant stop shaking a-and I can't do the surgery if I'm s-shaking." Jinyoung's nervous voice replied. Jaebum knew he had to calm his friend down or else Yugyeom would be in trouble. 

"Jinyoung listen to me, you have to calm down. I know it's hard seeing Yugyeom like that but right now he needs you. Take some deep breaths and go and help our friend, okay? You got this, we all know you do." Everyone in the call nodded to what Jaebum said, adding on encouraging words to Jinyoung in order to help him. 

"C-Can one of you come to the hospital for after the surgery? I-I think I need someone here..." Jinyoung trailed off, praying that either Youngjae or Jaebum would say yes. 

"I'll be there in less than twenty minutes." Jaebum replied right away, Youngjae saying the same. 

"Thank you guys... I'll update you when the surgery's finished." He smiled at the phone before hanging up. 

Jaebum looked at who was left in the call, noticing that Youngjae had already left to head to the hospital, everyone else was still in. 

"Fuck it, I'm booking a flight to Korea." Bambam said. Jaebum could see him opening a door and walking out of it, probably of his dance studio. 

"Me too." Jackson said, also walking somewhere. Jaebum panicked, what about their jobs?

"You guys don't have to, we can call you all every day for his recovery and give you updates any time you want." He tried. Both of the stubborns answered him with leaving the call, presumably ignoring him and leaving him with only Mark. 

"I-I wish I could come..." Mark's quiet voice trailed off.

"It's okay that you can't, to be honest it probably isn't smart for the other two to come either." Jaebum tried to comfort him. Mark just shook his head at Jaebum. 

"He was there for me... I should be there for him but I just can't." Mark teared up some before speaking again.

"Sorry, go see Yugyeom. Text me what's happening and how everyone's doing when you see them, okay?" Mark asked him. Jaebum could only nod his head before the call was finally ended. 

Jaebum sighed as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on. He reached over to turn off the demo music and his computer before walking out of the studio and to Stray Kid's practice room. When he got there he walked in, going over to the speakers and pausing the music they were currently dancing to. 

"I have to go see a friend in the hospital, finish up dance practice and when you're done there'll be a van set up to take you all back to the dorms." He said, waving to the boys before jogging out of the room. 

He ran to the parking garage near the building, going straight for his car and immediately leaving towards the hospital. When he got there he found a decent parking spot before running out of the car and into the reception area.

His eyes immediately went to Youngjae who was sitting in one of the chairs against the wall, head leaning back and eyes closed. He had a big hoodie on and a pair of sweats. Jaebum walked over to him, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. 

When Youngjae looked up he broke out into a pained smile, jumping out of his chair and hugging Jaebum.

"Bummie! Have you heard anything? Five minutes ago the lady at the desk said Yugyeom was still in surgery." Youngjae said to him. He dragging Jaebum down to sit in the chair next to where he was previously sitting, still holding his hand. 

"I haven't heard anything about the surgery but Bambam and Jackson said they were flying here to see Yugyeom." Jaebum told him. Youngjae sighed, leaning his head so it was resting on Jaebum's shoulder. 

"They're so reckless, are they really coming or are they just saying they are? What about Mark?" Youngjae questioned, his head still on Jaebum's shoulder. Jaebum rolled his eyes playfully, leaning his head on top of Youngjae's before answering. 

"I think they're really coming, both of them sounded serious. Mark said he couldn't make it, which sucks but he's in a tough situation right now so I get it. He's still pretty upset though." Youngjae slightly nodded his head, not bothering to give a verbal answer. The two were left in silence, thoughts running through both of their heads. 

"Kim Yugyeom?" A nurse called out as she walked through the reception room door. Youngjae and Jaebum snapped out of their trances, jumping up and approaching the nurse. 

"How is he? Is he okay?" Jaebum asked her, his hand being squeezed by Youngjae's. 

"We were able to stop the internal bleeding and there wasn't any bleeding in the brain. He'll make a full recovery." The nurse told them with a bright smile on her face. Jaebum and Youngjae sighed in relief, Youngjae pulling out his phone as soon as they were told the news. 

"Can we see him?" Jaebum asked her, silently praying that they would be allowed to. 

"Of course, he's still unconscious but you can stay in the room with him. Just follow me and I'll take you to him." Jaebum and Youngjae immediately followed after her, walking through the long hallways of the hospital towards Yugyeom's room. 

"Go ahead in, just don't touch him. Press the button on the side of the bed if anything happens, okay?" The nurse told them before walking off. Jaebum took a deep breath before opening the door to the room, his eyes immediately going to the unconscious male on the hospital bed. 

"Oh my god..." Youngjae whispered, stepping into the room as tears formed in his eyes. Jaebum followed behind him, his own eyes becoming wet as he looked over his injured friend. Jaebum couldn't look away, he was only snapped out of it when he felt something grab onto him. 

Youngjae had turned around and hugged Jaebum, gripping into him and squeezing as hard has he could, tears rolling down his face as he sniffled quietly. Jaebum hugged him back, a couple of his own tears falling before speaking. 

"He'll be okay Youngjae, Jinyoung fixed him and the nurse said he'll make a full recovery." Jaebum comforted him, running his hand through the younger's hair. Youngjae nodded, pulling away from the hug and wiping his tears before speaking. 

"I'm going to text the others whats happening." He said as he pulled out his phone, typing away to their friends. The two friends sat in two of the three chairs against the wall of the room, Youngjae had finished texting their friends what was going on and they were now sitting in silence once again. 

They couldn't bring themselves to say anything, not that they had anything to say in the first place. The only thing they could hear through their thoughts was the rhythmic beating of Yugyeom's heart rate machine. It was around ten minutes until they heard another noise. 

"Hey guys..." Jinyoung head poked through the door. He walked through the door, dressed in his regular clothes. Jaebum shot him a confused look as if to ask why he wasn't in his scrubs. 

"I got out early, I guess one of the nurses said something about me freaking out to our supervisor and they gave me a couple days off." Jinyoung told them, already knowing what they were going to ask. 

"That's nice of them." Youngjae smiled at him, opening his arms and waiting for a hug. Jinyoung let out a weak smile at the two of them before walking over to the chairs and dropping his weight onto the two. 

"I was so scared..." Jinyoung cried out, tears falling down his face as he remembered how the surgery went. Youngjae and Jaebum could feel his body shaking as he cried in their arms, Jaebum rubbing his back as he continued to cry. 

"You did it though, Jinyoung. You saved Yugyeom." Youngjae softly spoke to him. It took a couple minutes for Jinyoung to calm down. When he had finally pulled away they all shifted so Jinyoung was sitting in the middle of the three chairs, the other two surrounding him as he wiped his tears. 

"S-Sorry... he should wake up in an hour or so, as the nurse said he'll make a full recovery. I fixed the internal bleeding so he'll be on bed rest for three weeks before he should go back to work." Jinyoung told them, taking a deep breath after he finished. Jaebum and Youngjae sighed, not believing what had just happened. 

"So... Bambam and Jackson said they were flying here." Jinyoung shot his head to face Jaebum who had just spoken, not believing him. 

"Yeah, I told them not to come but they're stubborn and ignored me." Jaebum rolled his eyes again at the thought of the two. 

"Is Mark coming too?" Jinyoung asked him, eyes hopeful. Jaebum sighed and shook his head before answering.

"No, he said he wanted to but he can't make it because of his situation... he's pretty devastated about it." Jaebum told him, remembering his short conversation with the older. 

The three fell into silence once again, Youngjae had fallen asleep twenty minutes into waiting for Yugyeom to wake up. His head was on Jinyoung's shoulder, Jinyoung's head resting on Jaebum's shoulder as he slipped into sleep himself. Jaebum was the only one remaining awake when Yugyeom woke up. 

He shook Jinyoung and Youngjae awake, carefully getting out of the chair and walking over to Yugyeom's bed. 

"Hey Yugyeom, how are you feeling?" Jaebum asked, holding his hand as the younger fully woke himself up. 

"Jaebum?" The younger questioned, eyes confused as he stared at him. Jaebum chuckled as he shook his head. 

"Yeah it's me, Youngjae and Jinyoung are over there." He motioned over to the two who were now sitting up in their chairs, looking over at Yugyeom worriedly. 

"What happened?" Yugyeom asked, looking down at the IV in his arm. Jinyoung stood up and walked over to the other side of the bed, Youngjae following. 

"You got in an accident. There was some internal bleeding and I happened to be the one that did the surgery." Jinyoung said, smiling at the younger. Yugyeom looked over to him, smiling back. 

"Thanks Jinyoung, I won't call you a nerd ever again." Yugyeom laughed out. The other boys smiled at the sound of his laughter, glad he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-second chapter!!


	33. 33

Bambam -   
i'll be in korea in two days and y'all can't stop me

Bambam -   
also can i crash with someone

Bambam -   
forward thinking isn't my strong suit

Jackson -   
damn you beat me i'll be there in three

Jackson -   
also may i too stay with someone

Jackson -   
sadly it's not my strong suit either

Youngjae -   
you guys can stay with me!!

Bambam -   
WAIT REALLY

Jackson -   
FR FOR REAL??

Youngjae -   
no i'm kicking you to the streets

Youngjae -   
OF COURSE IM FOR REAL

Jaebum -   
i cant believe you idiots actually booked a flight

Jackson -   
and i'll do it again

Yugyeom -   
BOP BOP

Yugyeom -   
also hi lolz

Jinyoung -   
i take the nurse finally gave you your belongings??

Yugyeom -   
ye she a real one

Bambam -   
YUGYEOM BABY HIIIIII

Bambam -   
HOW ARE YOU FEELING

Yugyeom -   
high on drugz but a-okay sergeant

Jackson -   
good lord you scarred the shit outta me

Mark -   
^ he speaks for all of us

Jaebum -   
yeah you made everyone cry asshole

Yugyeom -   
sorry manz

Jinyoung -   
the accident wasn't his fault tho

Jackson -   
wait really

Jinyoung -   
yeah turns out the other driver was drunk at the time so it got blamed on him

Mark -   
lucky ass

Yugyeom -   
HEHEHE YES

Yugyeom -   
even high off my ass i had a feeling

Jaebum -   
yeah okay sure

Youngjae -   
the rooms are prepped!!

Jaebum -   
that was fast

Bambam -   
I CANT BELIEVE YOURE SERIOUS

Jackson -   
ME NEITHER

Youngjae -   
i moved coco to my room incase you guys were allergic

Mark -   
bye- he's an angel

Jackson -   
IM CRYING YOURE SO SWEET FOR WHAT

Yugyeom -   
sunshine thingz

Jinyoung -   
what's with you and the letter z

Yugyeom -   
idk manz it's fun to do

Bambam -   
leave him be he's high

Mark -   
you're not allowed to judge someone when they're high it's like a universal rule

Jinyoung -   
i'm his doctor he's not actually high

Yugyeom -   
way to ruin the funz

Yugyeom -   
okay but like for real thank you guyz so much for caring about me and being here with me

Jinyoung -   
of course why wouldn't we

Jaebum -   
we all care about each other

Jackson -   
and i know we all want to be there for you

Youngjae -   
who wouldn't care about you?? you're so caring even if you show it in your own weird way you're hilarious and you're part of the group we wouldn't just ditch you

Bambam -   
we all just want to help you get better

Mark -   
and i'm sorry i can't come to korea with you all

Yugyeom -   
don't be sorry mark 

Mark -   
why not

Mark -   
jacks and bam are literally flying to korea to be with you jinyoung literally performed surgery to save your life and jaebum and youngjae dropped everything to be with you

Mark -   
meanwhile i'm sitting on my ass in my apartment not able to do anything for you because i'm a fucking pussy

Yugyeom -   
you're not a pussy mark 

Yugyeom -   
and i know you're sitting on that couch worrying about me every second (because i'm awesome)

Yugyeom -   
and i know how much you want to be here and i understand the situation you're in right now

Yugyeom -   
and i guarantee no one here thinks that you're in the wrong for this

Yugyeom -   
frankly i'm surprised that anyone even cares about me

Mark -   
okay your dumb for that last one but-

Mark -   
just keep me updated with everything

Mark -   
deal??

Yugyeom -   
of course we will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-third chapter!!


	34. 34

Youngjae -   
WE LOST JACKSON 

Bambam -   
we've been looking for him for like ten minutes

Jaebum -   
how did you manage to lose him

Youngjae -   
WELL HERES THE STORY

Youngjae -   
BAMS FLIGHT LANDED YESTERDAY SO I PICKED HIM UP FROM THE AIRPORT AND BROUGHT HIM TO MY HOUSE AS IT SHOULD NORMALLY GO

Youngjae -   
AND TODAY WE BOTH WOKE UP TO GO TO THE AIRPORT TO PICK UP JACKSON 

Youngjae -   
SO ALLS NORMAL WHEN WE PICK HIM UP

Bambam -   
twas a very bromantic moment we hugged

Youngjae -   
AND THEN WERE WALKING OUT OF THE AIRPORT

Youngjae -   
AND ALL OF A SUDDEN I TURN AROUND AND HE ISNT THERE

Jinyoung -   
where was bam

Youngjae -   
LITERALLY TALKING TO HIM LAST I HAD CHECKED

Bambam -   
we finished our conversation about gummy worms and their importance to the human race🤷♂️

Yugyeom -   
i love gummy worms

Bambam -   
i'll bring you some after we find jacks😼

Mark -   
have you tried calling him??

Youngjae -   
his phone died on the plane

Jinyoung -   
good lord

Mark -   
try calling his name over the intercom

Youngjae -   
he doesn't know his way around the airport tho

Yugyeom -   
leave him there and come to meeeeee

Jinyoung -   
is my company not enough for you??

Yugyeom -   
you're on your phone. 

Jinyoung -   
you are too??????

Jaebum -   
you're in the same room argue there???????

Yugyeom -   
i like annoying you all tho

Youngjae -   
GUYS PLEASE HELP US

Youngjae -   
oh wait

Youngjae -   
never mind

Youngjae -   
i found him

Bambam -   
WHERE I DONT SEE HIM

Mark -   
why are you texting youngjae you're literally with him

Bambam -   
dramatic effects

Youngjae -   
this buttcheek is at the vending machine

Bambam -   
HESGETTINGGUMMYWORMSJQHDH

Jinyoung -   
you're joking

Youngjae -   
i am not

Bambam -   
HE IS NOT IM EATING SOME RN

Jaebum -   
i'm so done with all of you

Yugyeom -   
HURRY UP AND VISIT MEEEEEEEEE

Bambam -   
IM COMING SOULMATE

Youngjae -   
we'll be there in half an hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-fourth chapter!!


	35. 35

"YUGYEOM!" Bambam screamed as he slammed the hospital door open, running straight over to him and landing on him, crushing the poor boy with his own weight.

"BAMMIE!" Yugyeom called back, squeezing the older as he was crushing him. The two boys stayed like that until Jinyoung pulled Bambam off, scolding him by saying that he wasn't fully healed. Bambam rolled his eyes at the scolding, simply wrapping his arms around the doctor and swaying as he hugged him. Jinyoung waited a moment for dramatics before hugging the younger back, smiling as he looked at Youngjae who had just walked in the room. 

By the time Bambam had let go of Jinyoung, Jackson was already on top of Yugyeom, practically strangling the youngest. Youngjae sighed at him, pulling him off and giving Yugyeom a light hug before speaking. 

"Jaebum should be here in five." He said, looking straight at Jinyoung as he spoke. The three other boys in the room noticed this, all deciding not to say anything about it. 

"Great, I've been waiting to give him a good smack." Jackson said, smirking as he pretended to warm up for a fight. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him, looking over at Bambam and Yugyeom as they talked. 

"I brought you gummy worms." Bambam told him, handing the injured male an unopened package of gummy worms. Yugyeom's eyes lit up, looking at the gummy worms and then back up at Bambam. 

"I didn't think you would actually get them." He laughed out, taking them from him and ripping them open. The two continued to converse, Jackson eventually joining in as Youngjae and Jinyoung talked. 

"Your favorite person is here." Jaebum said, standing in the doorway with his arms wide open and his chin up. Bambam scoffed at the olders words, Yugyeom rolling his eyes at him. 

Jackson bolted off the edge of the hospital bed he was sitting on, running over to Jaebum and smacking him across the face. Jaebum's mouth dropped open in disbelief that that had just happened, staying like that for a minute before finally processing it. As soon as he realized what had happened he bolted at Jackson, the younger taking off outside of the hospital room. 

The remaining four heard their screams from down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-fifth chapter!!


	36. 36

Jaebum -   
JACKSON ISTG IF YOU DONT GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE ILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A FUCKING MURDER WASP

Jackson -   
IF YOU THINK IM DUMB ENOUGH TO COME ANYWHERE NEAR YOU YOURE OUT OF YOUR MIND

Jaebum -   
FINE IF THATS HOW YOU WANNA PLAY SO BE IT

Jackson -   
FINE

Jaebum -   
FINE

Mark -   
... i missed a lot

Bambam -   
IT WAS SO FUNNY KSHDKSJDK

Jinyoung -   
you're all embarrassing me at my work place please stop

Yugyeom -   
never

Mark -   
so what happened

Youngjae -   
basically jacks slapped bummie in the hospital room and then bummie chased him throughout the hospital and they were so loud that we could hear them from the floor above but anyways they were gonna kicked out if it weren't for youngie to come and save them

Jinyoung -   
my hard earned respect from my superiors and juniors is gone

Jinyoung -   
down the drain

Jinyoung -   
out on the curb

Jinyoung -   
burned in the dump

Yugyeom -   
they all thought it was funny stop being dramatic

Jinyoung -   
IT WAS EMBARRASSING

Jackson -   
you weren't the one being chased throughout the entire hospital screaming your head off

Jinyoung -   
that's your fault not mine

Youngjae -  
it was pretty funny seeing youngie convince the security guards to let them stay

Yugyeom -   
it's the best entertainment i've gotten from him yet

Jackson -   
you're welcome.

Bambam -   
jaebum's mad face is so funny

Yugyeom -   
JABDJAHSJS YES HIS CHIN STICKS OUT

Mark -   
WAIT ACTUALLY

Mark -   
SEND A PIC

Yugyeom -   
I GOTCHU

Yugyeom - 

(i can’t figure out how to place pictures i’m so sorry)

Yugyeom -   
THIS WAS THE MOMENT OF REALIZATION THAT JACKS SLAPPED HIM

Mark -   
JWHDJKAKDJ I CANT BREATHE

Jaebum -   
... delete that please

Yugyeom -   
NEVER

Bambam -   
JAHDHAHSHS IM SAVING THAT

Jaebum -   
DO NOT

Jackson -   
AHAHAHAHJSAHHAHA ME TOO

Jaebum -   
you're all so mean to me

Jaebum -   
sunshine let's ditch them

Jaebum -   
join us youngie

Youngjae -   
only if we get ice cream

Jaebum -   
deal

Jinyoung -   
hurry before the other three catch us

Yugyeom -   
they do realize we can read this right??

Bambam -   
shhhh let them have their moment

Jackson -   
WAIT DONT LEAVE ME TO THIRD WHEEL YUGBAM

Youngjae -   
sorry we already drove off!!

Jinyoung -   
loser

Jackson -   
THIS IS THE WORST

Mark -   
you're literally there to see yugyeom tho

Jackson -   
BUT IM THIRD WHEELING

Mark -   
they can't be that bad

Jackson -   
yugs made room on his bed for bammie and now they're cuddling "platonically" as they claim and bammies head is tucked under yugs chin and ngl it's cute but i hate it here

Mark -   
just ft me if you're suffering too much

Jackson -   
WAIT FOR REAL MARKIE

Mark -   
not if you call me that

Jackson -   
OK MARKIEPOO ILL CALL NOW

Mark -   
jfc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-sixth chapter!!


	37. 37

Bambam -   
IM SO EXCITED HEHEHHEE

Jinyoung -   
for what

Yugyeom -   
ARE YOU LEAVING ME😭😭

Bambam -   
WHAT NO IM NOT LEAVING

Yugyeom -   
THANK FUCK

Mark -   
so why are you excited

Bambam -   
JB YOU TELL THEM IM TOO JITTERY

Jaebum -   
he's being dramatic

Jaebum -   
i'm bringing him in to see skz so he can dance with them

Bambam -   
I CANT WAITTTTTT

Jaebum -   
we're leaving in less than ten you can wait

Youngjae -   
awww have fun!!

Jackson -   
let us know how it goes man

Bambam -   
I WILL I PROMISE

Jaebum -   
i'm so close to regretting bringing you

Bambam -   
WHAT NO WHY

Bambam -   
I WANNA DANCEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Youngjae -   
let the boy be excited

Jinyoung -   
it's more fun to crush his dreams. don't take him. 

Jaebum -   
i'm seriously debating it

Mark -   
be nice for once and let him have funnn

Jaebum -   
fine. only bc mark said to. 

Jackson -   
markies very convincing isn't he😍😍

Mark -   
gross

Yugyeom -   
ew

Jackson -   
SAYS YOU TALL ASS HOE

Yugyeom -   
ITS NOT MY FAULT YOURE SHORT

Bambam -   
as amusing as the last one of these was please stop

Jackson -   
you're no fun

Bambam -   
i knoJAEBUMS HERE YAYAYAYYAAY

Bambam -   
SEE YOU LATER LOSERS

Yugyeom -   
BYE BAMMIE

Bambam -   
HEHEHE BYE

Jackson -   
and you have the absolute nerve to say i'm gross

Yugyeom -   
cause you are

Yugyeom -   
musty hoe

Jackson -   
HEAMPQIFJKW

Youngjae -   
i took his phone

Jinyoung -   
i took yugyeom's

Mark -   
such good parents🥰🥰

Youngjae -   
youngies the mom and bummies the dad

Jinyoung -   
why

Mark -   
ig we'll never know *cues music*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-seventh chapter!!


	38. 38

Jackson -   
I HAVE NEWS

Jackson -   
ALL OF YOU SHUT UP

Mark -   
so demanding

Bambam -   
I HAVE NEWS TOO

Bambam -   
YOU SHUT IT JACKIE BOY MINES BETTER

Jackson -   
I CAN GUARANTEE YOU THAT MINES BETTER

Bambam -   
THERES NO WAY

Jackson -   
OK HOW ABOUT ON THE COUNT OF THREE WE HIT SEND AT THE SAME TIME

Bambam -   
FINE

Bambam -   
YOURE GONNA BE REAL DISAPPOINTED THO

Jackson -   
NO YOU

Youngjae -   
i'll do the countdown

Jackson -   
deal

Bambam -   
double deal

Jackson -   
triple deal

Youngjae -   
1

Youngjae -   
2

Youngjae -   
3

Mark -   
it's literally been five minutes what happened

Jackson -   
you see now i'm disappointed in the both of us

Bambam -   
big rips

Jackson -   
ok for real this time

Bambam -   
fine

Youngjae -   
1

Youngjae -   
2 

Youngjae -   
3 

Jackson -   
I FOUND A JOB HERE IN KOREA IM STAYING HERE

Bambam -   
I GOT A JOB OFFER TO BE SKZ CHOREOGRAPHER I GET TO STAY

Jinyoung -   
congrats to you both

Jaebum -   
great i'm stuck with bam

Youngjae -   
OHMYGOD CONGRATS

Mark -   
what's the job jackson

Jackson -   
i got a position for a lieutenant at a department like twenty mins away

Bambam -   
also youngjae i swear i'll move out since i'm staying

Jackson -   
^ same

Youngjae -   
oh ok!! there's no rush you guys can stay for as long as you need

Jinyoung -   
i don't know how you deal with them jae

Youngjae -   
they help a lot around the house actually!! jackson has been cooking a LOT of chinese food lately and it's super good

Yugyeom -   
SORRY I JUST WOKE UP

Yugyeom -   
I CANT BELIEVE YALL GET TO STAY

Yugyeom -   
IM SO EXCITED KSJDKSJDJSN

Yugyeom -   
i wish mark was here tho

Mark -   
i wish i was too

Mark -  
i would totally visit or something but i just got a new job and i don't really have any days off yet

Jaebum -   
ooo what's the new job

Mark -   
my friend knows someone that owns a club so i got a job there as a dancer and bartender

Mark -   
basically i do the same thing i was doing but it's a lot safer and the club is so much nicer

Jinyoung -   
are you absolutely sure it's safe??

Mark -   
there's a lot heavier security, they do simple background checks on everyone that wants something privately, and i don't think my friend would show me somewhere that's not safe

Youngjae -   
that's good mark

Youngjae -   
i'm happy for you as long as you're happy

Jackson -   
...

Jackson -   
can i get a dance please

Mark -  
NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-eighth chapter!!


	39. 39

Yugyeom -   
i should be a stripper

Mark -   
been there doing that

Jackson -   
you don't have the ass for that

Mark -   
bitch i don't either and i still do it

Yugyeom -   
brb as i go stuff my pants

Bambam -   
I USED TO STUFF MY PANTS

Bambam -   
DONT DO IT ITS A BAD IDEA

Jaebum -   
why can i actually imagine that-

Bambam -   
because as much as i hate to say it i don't have an ass😔🤚

Yugyeom -   
why is it a bad idea

Bambam -   
because i forgot i did it one day and went to the bathroom and when i pulled my jeans down all the tissue fell out and i had a bathroom full of men laughing at me

Bambam -   
traumatic times😆😆

Yugyeom -   
eye- 

Mark -   
emotional trauma thingz✌️

Jaebum -   
JEHDJSHJS MARK 

Youngjae -   
i stuffed my pants once and it was really uncomfy

Jackson -   
you have a decent ass tho

Youngjae -   
yeah idk i was weird in high school

Jaebum -   
do people stuff like the other direction

Jinyoung -   
how would one stuff the other way

Jackson -   
roll it??????

Mark -   
HAHSJAJSHSJ ROLL IT WTF

Bambam -   
have you had any experience jackie boy??

Jackson -   
ha no

Jackson -   
there's no need😏

Youngjae -   
👨🦯👨🦯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the thirty-ninth chapter!!


	40. 40

Bambam -   
the hunt for apartments has begun

Bambam -   
i did not think it would be this hard tho

Jinyoung -   
i can help if you want

Bambam -   
oh god please

Bambam -   
i have no idea what to look for

Jackson -   
i think i found one but tbh the owner seems sketchy so imma check it out first

Jaebum -   
please don't be stupid

Youngjae -   
you guys know there's no rush right??

Youngjae -   
like i love having you at my house it gets lonely a lot

Jackson -   
yeah but i'm starting to feel bad that i don't pay rent or anything

Youngjae -   
you guys split the groceries tho

Bambam -   
my moms making me get one anyways🤷♂️

Youngjae -   
fineeee

Youngjae -   
i'll just be lonely thennnnnn

Jaebum -   
i can fix that😏

Jinyoung -   
pervert

Yugyeom -   
bammieeeeeeeee

Bambam -   
yes my dearest soulmate??

Yugyeom -   
you haven't been to my apartment yet🥺

Bambam -   
you never invited me so...

Mark -   
ew love

Jackson -   
at least you don't have to whiteness it live markie

Yugyeom -   
well i'm inviting you now

Bambam -   
i'm on my way🤪

Bambam -   
i shall take the help on another day jinyoung

Jinyoung -   
just let me know whenever

Bambam -   
thanks man😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the fortieth chapter!!


	41. 41

Mark -   
ok so i just noticed that i never came out to my parents

Mark -   
i'm literally 27 years old and i never came out wtf

Jaebum -   
just come out now?? idk

Bambam -   
how did you just never come out

Mark -   
i guess i never brought it up

Mark -   
oh shit

Youngjae -   
what's wrong

Mark -   
my parents probably think i'm producing children ew

Jinyoung -   
i mean what's the harm in telling them now?? you're a stripper already

Mark -   
JINYOUNG 

Yugyeom -   
HAHSJAHSHAJ NO

Jackson -   
OUTTA POCKET SHEKJSWJNS

Mark -   
ugh they're like super religious tho

Jaebum -   
mine are too but tbh i think i got lucky when i came out

Bambam -   
when i came out my family just looked at me and said "i know" in sync

Jackson -   
well i meannnnn

Bambam -   
shut it

Youngjae -   
i don't think my parents really understood what i meant but whatever

Jinyoung -   
neither did mine

Yugyeom -   
my mom just said as long as she somehow gets grandchildren then she's good so like

Mark -   
ok i'm slightly less nervous now

Mark -   
ew why do i sound like a high schooler that's coming out

Youngjae -   
i guess it doesn't matter what age you do it at it's all the same nerves all around

Mark -   
i guess yeah

Mark -   
okay plan

Mark -   
i'm supposed to visit them next sunday so i'll just tell them then

Yugyeom -   
good luck!!

Jackson -   
text us after and let us know what happens

Jaebum -   
don't chicken out

Mark -   
i'm not a chicken

Bambam -   
bak bak bitch

Jinyoung -   
is that from crazy rich asians

Bambam -   
maybe

Jinyoung -   
oh my lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the forty-first chapter!!


	42. 42

Mark -   
NERVES NERVES NERVES NERVES NERVES

Yugyeom -   
OH RIGHT ITS SUNDAY

Bambam -   
i lowkey forgot

Jaebum -   
how did you forget

Youngjae -   
GOOD LUCKKKKKK

Mark -   
IM A CHICKEN

Mark -   
IM NOT DOING IT

Jackson -   
DONT BE A CHICKEN LITTLE

Jinyoung -   
i have a friend that looks like chicken little

Jaebum -   
chicken little freaks me out

Yugyeom -   
how does an animated chicken scare you

Jaebum -   
idk that thing doesn't sit right with me

Mark -   
HEY HI WHAT ABOUT MY PROBLEM

Jackson -   
just be casual about it

Mark -   
how does one be casual about this

Jackson -   
i mean if you're nervous just don't make a big deal of it ya know

Mark -   
i seriously can't do this holy shit

Youngjae -   
if you don't feel like you're ready then don't do it mark 

Bambam -   
^ exactly do it when you feel most comfortable and ready

Mark -   
ugh idk i might just say fuck it and do it 

Jinyoung -   
if it feels like the right moment do it just don't force yourself

Mark -   
okay okay i got this

Mark -   
i'll text you guys after??

Yugyeom -   
yes of course

Youngjae -   
good luck!!

Bambam -   
GOOD LUCKKK

Jaebum -   
you got this

Jinyoung -   
good luck

Jackson -  
you go markie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the forty-second chapter!!


	43. 43

Jackson -   
hey it's been a couple days

Jaebum -   
how'd it go mark

Mark -   
fuck guys i'm so sorry

Jinyoung -   
what happened??

Yugyeom -   
are you okay mark hyung?

Mark -   
no

Mark -   
i'm at the airport right now

Bambam -   
wait why are you at the airport

Youngjae -   
where are you going???

Mark -   
i'm already there

Jaebum -   
mark where are you

Mark -   
i'm in korea

Mark -   
can someone please come get me

Mark -   
i'm so sorry

Jackson -   
youngjae i'm taking your car

Youngjae -   
okay

Jackson -   
i'll be there in twenty

Mark -   
thank you jackson 

Bambam -   
mark did something happen with your parents??

Mark -   
can i explain when jacks gets me?

Youngjae -   
yeah we can all meet at mine

Yugyeom -   
i'm omw

Jinyoung -   
same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you all enjoyed the forty-third chapter!!


End file.
